Home for Christmas
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: A year's passed and Christmas holiday has come in town again in the Hiwatari Mansion. Kai and Takao's life had changed a lot since their children stepped into their lives, the house couldn't be enough noisy and cheerful from the ringing voices. However, their joyful happines will be darkened when Gou runs off with his two siblings and they get kidnapped by a familiar enemy./Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Hi folks! Here it is, my next Christmas story. What you must know about this one, it is the sequel story of "Christmas Lights" which I wrote three years ago (you can find it on my profile, if you go up there). Thanks to some very nice perons out there they convinced me to write the sequel this year, and now you have it. :)**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, except the plot of the story. I have never seen Bay City so everything I write here comes from my imagination. Neither do I own the bookcover.  
**

 **Warnings/and other genres: Family story with a small shounen-ai, humor, adventure, and a little hurt/comfort.**

 **Don't guess about the circumstances of the children' birth. That's not the main point here in the story, so I leave it for your fantasy guys.**

 **Infos:**

 **Kai: 28 years old**

 **Takao: 26 years old**

 **Gou: 7**

 **Makoto: 6**

 **Kimi: 4**

* * *

 *** Home for Christmas ***

 **\- Part 1 -**

* * *

Golden bells clang.

Bimm… bamm…

It's the joyful melody of love. Here it is again; the special time which comes only once every year. The time when the land dress up in white-mantle and put magic spell on the lakes by enchanting them to frosty mirror. The branches are nipped by hoar frost and icicles hung down from the eaves of houses. The only time when people decorate their home with colourful lights and the smell of gingerbreads allures them invitingly to the kitchen. The only time when cities dress up to parade and song of Christmas Carols echoes along the streets. The most important time that make us remember to gift those who we love and forgive for those who hurt us.

The magic of Christmas lives in every people' heart. Make a wish for yourself and believe in the magic that will bring it to you.

My story is beginning just here, at not an ordinary family, who have found in a very adventurous way the best Christmas present they could ever get…

 **~ x ~ * Ö * ~ x ~**

Bay City had never had such a big snow before. Even the weather-men were surprised by the rare occurrence because no one could remember having so much snow feathering in the history. Some people were less thrilled about the thick snow because it gave only more work for them to keep the streets and yards clean around their home. Then again, for children and youth it was the biggest fun they could ever have in winter season.

Kids were eager to get free from the school buildings to start snowball battles. Snowmen were built in the garden by every house, and on the corner of streets snow-walls towered, where kids lurked behind, to attack with snowballs those who passed by.

Not far, at the confine of the city, on the low downhill stood the Hiwatari Mansion. On the wrought-iron gate hung a marvellous holly wreath. The house had gone through big changes under the years. The first one came right after Takao had moved in with Kai and together they began building up their mutual life. Since their first Christmas, which they had celebrated with their friends, many things had happened.

After that magical evening that Takao would never forget in his life when Kai had gifted him with a proposing ring, a few months later they'd got married in a very private celebration where only their closest friends and Takao's grandfather was. No big fuss; as Kai always wanted. Not that Takao minded. He was more than happy to agree with his mate's wish. How could he not when he was the luckiest guy in the world to be that special chosen one for Kai?

Years went on and the mansion became more and more gorgeous. By now the house was filled with children voices that was alien before, with so much fun and joy and homeliness that it was hard to believe that once ago it was the most isolated and lonely place in the city. Now it was called the warmest home ever.

Oh yes, the family had grown bigger since then. Kai and Takao were one of those rare lucky persons who were presented with children. And not only one; they had three wonderful children, who in their opinion, were the smartest kids in the world, and completed their family…

Takao shuffled through the deep snow in the garden while he was carrying a pile of woods. On the way he didn't notice Kio - the grey tabby cat that belonged to the family since Kai had brought her home, and just happened to be running across the path – and almost tripped over her. "Whoa – hey!" he teetered before regained his balance again, managed to avoid dropping the pile on his feet. The cat seemingly didn't care that she had almost knocked over him because the next moment she disappeared in the corner of the house.

Small drifts of snow escaped into the hallway when the front door was pushed open and Takao walked in. He quickly kicked shut the door with his leg and gave a pleasant shudder as he inhaled the cosy warmth of home. Walking in the living room he placed the woods down beside the fireplace before he arranged them in heaps. The fire was blazing brightly in the fireplace and the room was dressed up in Christmas decorations. However, as festive as it looked, there was still one thing missing, and Takao knew what it was. In the corner, where the Christmas tree was being placed every year, was still empty. They still needed to buy one. Takao knew how busy Kai had been recently to even think of a tree and he didn't want to pester his husband, so he decided that he would bring one of his children shopping.

By the way kids… where could they be now?

Harking firmly, Takao couldn't help but notice how quiet was in the room. Not even a hiss came from the other rooms. If their children were overly noiseless it meant only one thing: trouble.

With a small frown Takao made his way up the stairs. He stopped at the library room which was open ajar and peeked in his head. A soft smile came across his lips.

Behind the desk was sitting his beloved dual haired mate, dove deep in his paperwork. Beside him, on the right end of desk was sitting their dear daughter, Kimi. Her small legs dangled gleefully in the air since she was only four years old. Her two entwined plaits, which was bright blue, hung fore on her shoulder as she was drawing eagerly. Her small tongue stuck out on her lip in deep concentration. She looked so adorable.

It was also funny for Takao to watch father and daughter wearing this odd frown on their faces while they were both absorbed in their doings. It made them look so alike. For Takao it was no wonder; Kimi had been very addicted to her father from the first moment, just like Kai to her. He remembered how much Kai'd wished to have a daughter beside the boys.

Takao walked up to his daughter and peered over her head. "What are you drawing?" he asked curiously.

"Sh! It's a surprise for you." Kimi hushed him excitedly and quickly leant forward to hide her art work.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that." Takao smiled playfully, then added. "I hope you not disturb your father in his work."

"I'm not." Kimi shook her head.

Takao moved cautiously behind his husband, saying quietly in his ear to earn his attention. "Shall I bring her out?"

Kai glanced up for a moment from the document he was reading. "No. She has been quiet for the entire time." he said fondly as he looked towards her daughter.

"See? I told you." Kimi's cheeky smile flashed up above the paper.

Takao looked back amused at the minikin kid who had the ears of radar, even if when he thought she wasn't listening. He then turned back his attention to Kai who looked rather tired and drawn-out, and he started massaging his tense, broad shoulders. He smiled when the dual haired unconsciously submitted to his touches and leant back on his seat. "You work a lot. You should allow yourself a little relax." he purred huskily into his ear.

"Can't. There are still two contracts I have to go through today before sign them." Kai groaned wearily. He really wanted to push aside all the boring paper and simply sat there enjoying his beloved mate's petting, but he couldn't do that.

But when Takao's lips leant down to press a gentle kiss onto his lips there was no way he could resist that one.

"Daaad… you're distracting Papa again." Kimi's chirpy voice chimed in their cosy moment.

The two adults broke apart and they turned bemused at the little imp.

"I thought you're busy with your drawing." Takao rose an eyebrow.

"I'm done!' Kimi sang as she put down her colourful pencils. She held up the paper.

Takao blinked owlish at the drawing, and pursed his eyebrows. "It's nice… but, why am I tied to a tree? And what's that snowman with those claws?"

"It's not a snowman, it's a giant ice-monster. Don't you see?" Kimi peeped, protesting. "You are kidnapped but don't worry, father comes to save you… see? He is right here flying on Dranzer." she put her tiny finger on the red doodling that was supposed to be a bird.

Takao sweat-dropped while Kai fought hard to keep his stern expression.

"Why did you make me a kidnapped princess?" Takao whined disappointed.

"Because you're clumsy Daddy. You often get into trouble, just like Makoto… But I still love you!" she smiled brightly.

Takao's pride was torn into pieces; his face cringed.

Kai couldn't help it; he coughed forcefully into his fist as he tried to supress his bursting laugh that came out uncontrollably from him and would consume Takao's self-confident even more. But Takao caught the nasty gleam in his crimson eyes and glared darkly at him from the corner of his eyes.

" _You better zip it, or it's the couch for you tonight."_ he growled quietly.

"Can't blame a kid for her fantasy world, right?" Kai smirked back, thoroughly enjoying Takao's embarrassment. "And mostly not if she looks up at her father as a hero."

That comment stung Takao's ego and huffed. "That's it. No more watching movie of Disney Frozen."

The drawing fell from Kimi's hand and she gasped in fear.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Aren't you overdriving this a little?"

"I'm not. Have you seen what did she draw last week? _Pirates on flying horses!_ "

"Like you didn't at this age." Kai said dryly.

"I did not." Takao denied hotly.

"Really?" Kai's lips curved up slyly. "Gramps showed me a few sketches of yours when he was here last time. Shall I bring them up for you?"

Takao's face went glowing red but before he could retort Kai's tease suddenly a loud noise came from another room. The two adults perked up their heads, then Takao said. "I better check on them before they do something damage again." he frowned.

Kai sighed and shook his head. "They can't keep out of trouble."

"You wonder? They are our kids after all." Takao gave him a playful wink before headed towards the door. On the way he gave a fond ruffle on Kimi's hair. "Be a good girl."

"I'll Daddy."

When the door closed behind Takao, Kimi turned to his father with a deep ponder on her face.

"Papa?"

Once again, Kai glanced up from his paperwork at his daughter. "Yes dear?"

"Do you think Santa Claus will bring us present this year?"

Kai blinked confused. "Of course. Why do you think he won't?"

Kimi pursed her lips as she said a bit guiltily. "Because we weren't so good… Gou and Makoto fight a lot, and… I doodled Makoto's comics because he ripped off my puppet's head, and I flushed Gou's beybade down the toilet because he didn't let me watch movie with him… Sowy."

Kai's mouth curved into a small smile. He found it so adorable how Kimi told him every prank she did, being so open and mature in this very young age was admirable. Of course Kai knew about all of their naughtiness because Takao had told him. He always chuckled whenever he remembered back how was Takao struggling to fish out Gou's blade from the toilet.

However, Kimi was the little in angel in their eyes who often burst in between the boys to separate them when they were fighting.

He put his hand reassuringly on her small head and said. "I'm sure Santa Claus will bring something nice for you. You know, a good act can cancel every bad at Christmas time."

Kimi's eyes lit up. "Really?"

It was amazing how much she resembled to Takao (her eyes and hair, tough it was brighter) yet her white skin was Kai's.

"Really?" Kai nodded.

"Then I'm gonna draw something very nice for Santa Claus he will like!" she said excitedly and quickly pulled a new paper before herself, and began drawing eagerly.

Kai watched her amused for a while, then went back to his own work…

* * *

 **Next part will come soon…**

This story will contain shorter chapters, unlike my other stories, and it's a bit more like a tale. But I hope you will still like it. Next part will come soon, till then please tell me how did you like it. Bye for next time! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! Thanks for the reviews, especially for my dear Guest, whom I can't thank it personally, but I hope you know it. :)

So let's continue with the next part.

* * *

 *** Home for Christmas ***

 **\- Part 2 -**

* * *

In the hallway Takao was walking towards the source of noises. When he opened the door of the boys' room his eyes went wide. In the whole room was a big chaos, toys tossed in all directions. It was like after a beybattle. In the middle of the room were Gou and Makoto wrestling. Gou, who was a year older than Makoto and a bit taller, was pinning down his brother on the floor while he was pulling his hair. At the same time Makoto's fists were on Gou's collar, trying to choke him as a payback.

"You're going to give it back!"

"No way!"

"But it's mine!"

"No it's not!"

"Boys cut it out!" Takao leapt across the mess to separate them. He lifted Gou up by his waist when he tried to hit Makoto and dangled him in the air so he couldn't jump back on his brother. "I leave you guys alone for a few minutes and you already start a new fight." he scowled at them.

"He took away my Superman figure!" Gou shouted as he pointed accusingly at Makoto.

"No I did! It's mine!" Makoto retorted as he sat up on the floor. He had the same outlook as Takao did at this age and was wearing now his dad's favourite baseball cap. "I won it from you in the card game after you lost so it's mine now." he grinned cockily.

"That's because you cheated!" Gou lashed back vehemently. Whenever he was angry his crimson eyes resembled very much to Kai's death-glare, not only his dual hair.

Not that it scared Makoto. On the contrary, he enjoyed provoking his older brother. He sent him a triumphant grin and stuck out his tongue.

Gou gasped with indignation and attempted to avenge on his pesky brother. "Why you little –" but was held back by Takao.

"What did I tell you boys about taking a bet on games?" he looked reproachingly at them.

"But you and Papa often did." Makoto pointed out innocently.

"Yeah, but we never jump on each other's throat when one of us lose. We deal with it in a different way." he explained warily.

"Like how?" Gou tilted his head up at him curiously.

"I know!" Makoto piped up excitedly. "They probably do it when they lock their room at night. I heard Dad making weird noises when I sneaked out my room to steal chocolate puddling from the fridge…" he clapped a hand to his mouth when the last part of his sentence slipped out.

First Takao's face flushed horribly then glared at him with rebuke. "I guess I have to lock you in the room too."

Makoto pulled his cap lower on his head sheepishly. This made Gou satisfied and he smirked.

Takao blew out a sigh. "I think you two need a little work to let out that lot of energy from your system." he put a hand on Gou's shoulder after put him down on feet. "You son come with me to help grocery shopping, and we need to buy a Christmas tree. Till then, Makoto cleans up this mess in the room."

Makoto's jaw dropped in horror. It was well known that he hated everything that had to do with house cleaning. Even though the boys still shared a room, Gou's part was always tidy and neat while Makoto used to leave his stuff everywhere, as if a storm rushed through.

This time Gou stuck out his tongue victoriously before he turned to follow his Dad.

 **x ~ * ÷ ~ Ö ~ ÷ * ~ x**

Takao liked picking up Gou most of the time whenever he went shopping. While Makoto was way too wriggling and noisy when it came about shopping, he was running up and down along the shelves with his hungry eyes glued to all delicious sweets he saw, on the other side Gou was more disciplined and self-conscious. He helped carrying the grocery bags for Takao and had a good taste checking out the perfect Christmas tree.

It was odd how much Gou resembled to Kai's personality, not just his outlook. Makoto's wild character reminded Takao very much of his own childhood, therefore he trained Makoto Beyblading most of the time while Kai did the same with Gou. The perfect matches. However, Gou's mature company was a bigger help for Takao when he needed him around house-business and shopping, like now.

And Kimi… well, she was the bond of them. She was a mix of Takao and Kai in every way. She was their only daughter, a little angel, who spent most of her time following Kai everywhere like a puppy. Takao didn't mind, though, he was glad that Kimi's clinging gave company for Kai when Takao was busy away.

After they had bought everything they needed and picked out the perfect Christmas tree that Gou chose, they packed up on the horse-drawn sleigh. Ever since Takao had found it in the old shed and renewed it for Kai's sake, he took good use of it every year of winter. At these times, when there was big snow, it was cozier travelling on a horse-drawn sleigh than driving a car. On the way home Takao bought a strawberry bagel for Gou and another two bags for the others later.

They were half on the way home when Gou spoke.

"Can I lead the sleigh Dad?"

Takao looked down at him surprised at first then smiled. "I guess you're enough old to learn it."

He handed Gou the rein and showed him how to handle them. "You shouldn't pull so hard because horses can feel it if you're tense and they might plunge… leave it loose but hold it firm and secure so they feel you're determinate… that's it."

Gou gave the order to left and the horses obeyed him. The sleigh turned in the next corner.

"Look Dad! It works!" he exclaimed happily.

Takao laughed and ruffled his hair. "Very good son."

Back in the Hiwatari Mansion Kimi was sitting on the ledge of the window in the living room. She was peering out eagerly as she waited for them to arrive. When she spotted the sleigh at the gate she shrieked up excited.

"They are here! They are here!"

She quickly jumped down and ran out the room, and up on the stairs, to whoop the news in the whole house. Makoto hurried out curiously from his room, after he'd packed his toys away (better to say he stuffed them under his bed) and even Kai perked up his head from his paperwork.

Gou helped to carry the grocery bags and when they stepped through the door Kimi and Makoto were already in the hallway waiting.

"What did you bring? What did you bring?" Kimi jumped up and down with bouncing excitement. Her long plaits dangled in the air.

Takao laughed. "Easy little bunny. You'll see it soon." he maneuvered into the kitchen with the heavy bags and put them down on the counter.

By the time Kai had walked down the stairs, too, and poked his head casually in.

"Have you left anything for the other shoppers, or did you rob everything out from the shelves?" he asked in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Well we have a big family to feed. And don't forget we're waiting Gramps and Max for holiday." Takao pointed out jovially.

"So I assume there was no place for the tree." Kai stated dryly as he folded his arms.

"On the contrary. Gou picked out a pretty big one."

"You mean the _best one_." Kai corrected teasingly.

"Can't except else from a father's son right?" Takao gave him a cheeky wink.

Kai smirked proudly. "Hn."

"Come on, I show you." Takao led them all out to the sleigh while Makoto sneaked back behind them.

He waited till everyone was out, then he rushed up on the counter and started fumbling through the bags. Outside Kai helped Takao carry the tree in the house. Gou and Kimi followed them excitedly as the two adults maneuvered cleverly the evergreen into the living room on the empty spot of the corner.

"It's so huge!" Kimi cried cheerfully.

"It's my choosing." Gou bounded his chest proudly.

After they managed to place the tree on its proper place Kai wiped his sweaty forehead. "You were intending to give me the hardest job again, didn't you?" he marked acidly to Takao as he took a full look at the tall tree.

"Oh come on, stop being a grouch." Takao scowled at him. "Like you don't enjoy decorating it every year… and the kids will help you."

"We will!" Gou and Kimi exclaimed in chorus.

"And you?" Kai raised an eyebrow at his beloved mate.

"Someone has to make all the baking. Unless you want your family and friends to die in hunger at Christmas." Takao retorted teasingly.

"We? You mean you and Makoto. It's lucky that we don't have to worry about livelihood because then I had to exchange the whole wardrobe of jeans of yours." Kai's lips curved up in a smirk at Takao's indignant red face.

"You say I have a fat ass?"

Getting bored of listening his parents bickering, Gou rolled his eyes and walked out the room. When he stepped in the kitchen his eyes bulged out. Makoto was sitting on the counter, his legs happily dangling in the air, while he was chewing his third strawberry bagel.

"Daaaad! Makoto is stuffing his mouth again!"

In a few seconds Takao came rushing in the kitchen with Kai and Kimi close behind him.

"Jeez, this kid is worse than a vacuum cleaner." Takao said bewildered. "Lucky that I bought another bag which I hid." he shook his head at the sight of Makoto's fatty cheeks.

"He didn't inherit from me." Kai stated denied.

Kimi started chuckling when she noticed the red smear around her brother's mouth. "Hehe… Makoto looks like Santa Claus."

The little imp swallowed down the last bite he had in his mouth, then held up a piece of bagel in his hand with a sheepish smile. "Does anyone want a taste?"

* * *

 **Next part will come…**

I know it was a little short, but there will come more. I try to update as fast as I can. Um, review? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is the next part for you! It's a bit shorty, sorry, but the next one will be longer. :)**

* * *

 **\- Part 3 -**

* * *

Next day kept very busy every member of the Hiwatari Family. Kai was struggling to untangle the big clew of Christmas lights in the living room, with Kimi and Makoto, who were helping him pack out the other decorations from the boxes. In the meanwhile Takao was kneading the gingerbreads for the baking with Gou. He was intending to keep Makoto out of the kitchen since he knew that his _mini clone_ tended to meddle into anything that had to do with food.

When they were finished they walked in the living room to join the others and marvel their beautiful creation. Kai looked rather relieved to have it done finally than happy. There was that look on his face that told Takao ' _You take it next year._ '

"Great job guys." Takao acknowledged contented, then tilted his head as he added. "But something is still missing."

"I know. The star!" Makoto cheered.

"I wanna put it on!" Kimi jumped up and down.

"No no, sweetheart. You know it's Gou's turn this year." Takao placed a hand fondly on her head. Kimi pouted cutely and he picked her up in his arms. Giving a small sway Kimi's face instantly brightened again.

Holding the golden star in his hands, Kai raised Gou up so he can put it on the top. The star shone brightly on the Christmas tree.

"It's so beautiful." Kimi beamed.

"Hey! Can someone help me out of these?"

They all turned to Makoto who somehow managed to tangle himself into a mass of garlang and was coiled from head to toe. The others broke into laugh.

As day dragged on a new surprise turned up at the door on the afternoon.

"Pick-a-boo! Is anyone home?" Max peeked his heard in the hallway and in seconds Takao was rushing out from the kitchen with a wide smile.

"Max! Hey buddy!" Takao assaulted him with a huge embrace, tapping his back emphatically.

Max laughed. "Man, if that's what I get for a whole month of absence then I wonder what will you say for my present I brought for you from hundreds of miles."

"What do you mean?" Takao asked when he pulled back.

Max angled his head backwards as he took a step aside and a dark haired man with amber eyes moved forward.

Takao gaped in surprise. "Rei… Oh Gods Rei, you're here!" in his big joy he practically jumped in the nekojin's neck, almost knocking him down from his feet.

"It's been a long time, Takao." Rei squeezed back his old friend with strong emotions while his eyes went misty.

"No kidding! It's been three years since you visited us, and Kimi was only a toddler." Takao beamed and pulled back so he could take a better look at him. "You haven't changed much man. I bet we still could go on the BBA's fandom site as the hottest bladers."

Rei grinned from ear to ear. He was still the same Takao he'd known for long years. It was good that some things never changed, mostly the good persons.

"Sure thing." he said.

"And why didn't you say when do you arrive?"

"Max thought this would be a bigger surprise for you all and the kids." he inclined his head at Max who simply shrugged with a proud smile on his face.

"I'm still damn good at planning surprises for people."

"That's no question, dude. Come in. The kids gonna be happy." Takao gestured them in, closing the door.

While they took off their coats Takao grabbed the suitcase that stood beside Rei. "I take this up in the guest room. We have plenty of spare rooms, so I assume Kai will also agree that you stay here with us."

"And where are your mini ones?" Rei asked humorously.

"In the living room. They are watching 101 puppy dogs on tv." Takao said. "Go in. I bring this up and tell Kai that you arrived." with that he walked up on the stairs.

Max and Rei entered the living room where the kids were watching the Disney movie. Makoto was laying on his stomach on the floor while he was elbowing as he peered on the screen. Kimi was sitting on the sofa close beside the peaceful sleeping Kio, one of her hand stroking fondly her fur while in the other she was cuddling her plush bunny. Gou had braced himself up on the other end of the sofa with a big pillow, sitting with crossed legs, like always.

"Hoho kids! Look who are here!" Max whooped.

The three tads instantly perked up their heads and exclaimed in chorus.

"Uncle Max! Uncle Rei!"

They jumped from their places and ran up to the two adults who found themselves in the middle of the flood of chirpy voices.

"Will you stay with us for Christmas uncle Rei?"

"Will you come for sleighing with us uncle Max?"

"Will you build a snowman with me uncue Wei?" Kimi peeped.

Rei laughed. "Whoa-whoa, slow down little spinnies! Man, did you grow a lot since the last time I saw you."

"Yep. I'm already seven, and when I turn eight Papa said I can take part on a real Beyblade match." Gou told proudly.

"Me too." chimed in Makoto. "And I'm gonna be a World Champion like Dad."

"No you can't, because they don't let little squirts take part under eight. So I'm gonna be the first best one, hah!" Gou scorned him.

"Only when you beat me!" Makoto stuck out his tongue.

Gou glared and did the same.

Max nudged Rei with a snicker. "Some things never change, huh? Looks like genes skipped one generation forth."

"Yeah, I think too." Rei smirked knowingly then he glanced down when he felt a tug on his trousers. Kimi was peering up at him with her big baby brown eyes of Takao's. He crouched down to her and said. "And who is this beautiful little princess? Oh, I remember, you're Kimi."

Kimi's cheeks turned pink as she hid her smile behind her bunny.

"What a nice bunny you have."

"I know who you are. Papa told me you are uncue Wei and you are the second best beybader after Daddy he has ever met."

Rei blinked amused. "He really did say that?"

 **x ~ * ÷ ~ Ö ~ ÷ * ~ x**

Takao snuck his head in the door of Kai's work room and smiled. The dual haired sensed his cocky lover's presence and glanced up from his document with a suspicious glare.

"What do you want?" he asked in his usual dry tone. He had a feeling Takao was planning to impose a new amount of decorating job on his neck again.

"Nothing. Just admiring how handsome you look when you're working." he said innocently.

"Hn."

"By the way, Max has dropped in and Rei has arrived, too."

That perked up Kai's attention. "Rei is here?"

Takao nodded. "They are in the living room. I bet the kids are already assaulting them. It's been a long time since they saw him after he'd moved back to China."

Kai put down his pencil and stood up from his leather arm-chair. If Rei had travelled here to visit them he was not going to miss out this meeting. Even though Kai couldn't show openly his friendly feelings as much Takao did, Rei had always been the closest one for him in the past. And he didn't forget how much support he'd received back then from the raven haired who had helped him to open his heart for Takao and confess him. If it hadn't been for Rei's advice Takao maybe wouldn't be his mate now.

Grasping the bluenette's fondly offering hand, Kai let Takao lead him to the door. However, when they reached it, with an abrupt thought, Kai stopped him and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Takao looked bemused as Kai turned on the lock.

Kai, with gently determination, pushed Takao up against the wall and leant his forehead on his stormy lover. He nuzzled his nose lovingly on Takao's. "You said the kids are probably assaulting Max and Rei… I guess we can let them keep busy still for a while." he whispered huskily.

A pleasant shiver ran through Takao's spine and he chuckled. "Yeah, but isn't it inappropriate to let our guests suffer under the onrush of three wild kids who carry our genes?"

"I have the right to take my privilege on you whenever there is an occasion." Kai's crimson eyes gleamed misty. "Even more, since there is less opportunity where we can be a little _together_."

Takao's lips curved into a sheer smile. He knew exactly what was Kai hinting at, and damn if it didn't thrill him up. "No doubt, yes." he circled a hand around Kai's long, dark shaded dual hair and pulled him down for a passionately kiss.

Kai responded for the inviting affection with eager fervour while his stark fingers slowly slid around Takao's waist…

* * *

 **I know, you probably wonder why did I stop here... sorry, but it's a family story so I won't go deep here with the details of fluffy love-makings. I guess you all know what happened after then. Plus, you'll get more hints in the next chapter. :P**

 **Anyway, how did you like it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here is the next one. Yeah, already, thanks for a friend of mine who bugged me to finish it sooner. ;)**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **\- Part 4 -**

* * *

When Kai and Takao finally came down the stairs they found the little company gathered together in a circle in the living room. Kimi was sitting on Max's lap while Gou and Makoto were sitting with crossed legs on the floor as they listened Rei telling them his adventurous stories.

"… and I was standing there alone, in the darkness… hundreds of flashing devil eyes stared at me among the bushes, ready to eat me… there was no chance for me to escape… no help…"

Kimi's eyes grew wide with astonishment.

"And what did you do then?" Makoto asked awed.

Rei smiled slyly. "When I realised I had no other chance to stay alive – I quickly pulled out my blade and summoned Driger out!"

The kids gasped in chorus.

"My giant bitbeast howled at the beastly creatures then jumped forward and attacked all of them! The dark creatures ran off frightful and that's how I managed to escape from the forest."

The kids whooped again. "Wooooow."

Takao stepped in with a laugh. "Good story Rei. If you stay here for a month we won't even need tv. The kids thrill up on your stories more than mine."

"It's not just a story Takao, it did happen. I got even a mark of it." he rolled up the hem of his pullover, revealing a long scar that ran over his arm in zigzag.

The kids goggled.

"Oh that's so cool." Gou gaped. "I want to have one too."

"I don't think Rei meant it's a good thing if you have scars on your body." Takao shook his head disapprovingly.

"But even Papa has many scars, and people look up at those who have any. They regard them as heroes." Gou reasoned.

"I doubt you ever saw me being a show off with my scars. And people who think wearing scars make someone hero are fool." Kai furrowed his thick eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"I still think it's cool." Gou mumbled sheepishly, not daring to argue back with his father but still sticking to his opinion.

"Gou, if you ever get a scar at a beybattle on purpose I swear I'm gonna lay you on my knee and paddle you." Takao wagged a finger at him warningly.

Gou pursed his lips and lowered his head with defeat.

 **x ~ * ÷ ~ Ö ~ ÷ * ~ x**

If the Hiwatari-Kinomiya Mansion wasn't enough noisy already, there was only one person missing who could fill up that empty place.

"Yoho-hooo little dudes! A Merry Christmas for everyone!"

The kids were beyond excited as they shrieked with surprise when Kinomiya Grandpa shuffled in the house. Even though the old man was toddling in his eightieth years, he was still as lively and vivid when Takao had been living with him. However, he wasn't so fast anymore, and since the dojo was rather far from the mansion, Takao was very glad for Max that he'd driven him up to them.

The mansion was ringing from the blasting happiness, joy and laugh that filtered out even the street. But so much happiness was a little too much for that person who hadn't got much of it in his past and still had been working on to make it up. Poor Kai's ears were close to go deaf as they rang painfully. Adverting that he had still lot of paperwork to do, he excused himself and swiftly escaped up into his library room, much to Takao's disapproval.

The dragon holder saw through the play. He gave only an hour break for Kai before he went up to track him down.

"Stop being an anti-social grouch and get down to the others." Takao scowled at him with crossed arms as he stamped a foot. "You promised the kids that you would take them sleighing."

"I have lot of work to do." Kai murmured while he disguised himself with a pile of documents.

"Right. Like I'm gonna believe that." Takao raised a cynical eyebrow. "I know you made all the important ones, unless you wouldn't have shoved them off from your desk when we did _that_."

Kai's head cringed in embarrassment as a faint blush came across his cheeks. He coughed distracted. "It was an exception. Now leave me alone." he rasped.

"Kai Hiwatari, you rise your tight ass from that chair and go down **right now**!" Takao pointed a finger at him demandingly.

Kai's fiery glare looked up at him. _Feeling dominant huh? Well I guess we have to settle this somehow…_ He slowly rose from his chair and walked to the door. Takao blinked confused when Kai simply turned the lock before turned back to him. A predatory gleam was the only warning Takao received before Kai brought down his pleasure-filled assault on the bluenette to teach him who had the upper hand…

 **x ~ * ÷ ~ Ö ~ ÷ * ~ x**

Three quarters of hour later Kai and Takao walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Even though their clothes looked relatively presentable, their hair was rather ruffled and they seemed a little out of breath. Inside Kai was pleased that he'd earnt back his dominant position, but he still looked grumpy. Takao had succeeded, even so, to drag him down, which was his aim right from the beginning. No wonder he didn't mind losing that little pleasure-battle against his lover.

Damn cocky dragon was grinning like a cheesy cat who had eaten the canary and the cream.

In the hallway the others were already dressed up in warm coats, hat, and gloves, ready for to go outside. Kimi ran up to her father and tugged on his hand excitedly.

"Will you push me on the sleigh Papa? Will you build a snowman with me? Will you? Will you?"

Kai only gave a faint smile as he nodded. How could he say no to those huge brown eyes?

Takao peeked out on the kitchen window from time to time and smiled abstractedly at the sweet sight. Makoto was pushing Kimi on the sleigh down the hill, both laughing, after Kai seemingly got tired of twentieth time up and down pulling them and was now only watching. Who knew even the slave-driving ex-captain had his limits?

Takao chuckled when he saw that his lover was caught off guard suddenly by Max and Rei, who took the opportunity to attack him with big snowballs. Luckily, Gou came to his rescue and when two Hiwataris united their skills it left only one option: run for your life.

Soon, it was Max and Rei who were running around the garden screaming as the two were chasing after them, throwing even bigger snowballs at them mercilessly. Takao laughed at their heavy outlash and hurried to finish with the baking so he could join them. He was always the show off king of parties and fun in the past, and he still had this thrill feeling inside. He was not going to miss out this!

He quickly grabbed his coat, and pulled on his boots and gloves, and smelled in the fresh cold air when he stepped out the door. "Oh yes! Let's start the party!" he rubbed his gloved hands excitedly as he went down the front stairs to search the others.

His eyes landed on the old willow tree and for a moment he smiled fondly. He still remembered of that sweet moment where he and Kai had chased each other around here before they ended up behind the snow covered branches, a few years ago… Memories like these filled his heart with cosy warmth, and he felt himself falling in love deeply with the mysterious dual haired male over again.

Speak of the angel, at that moment Kai walked towards him with a very triumphant face.

"Where is Rei?" Takao asked confused when he realised that one person was missing from the group.

Kai crossed his arms before his chest with a smug proudness like he'd made a very good job (or put someone out of the way). "I found him a new job."

His smirk was a touch of devil which made Takao worried. When he peered over the kids with narrow eyes as they were building a big snowman with Max and Gramps' help, suddenly something caught his attention. He noticed that the snowman had amber eyes and was actually blinking!

"Oh man." Takao sweat-dropped heavily.

"I told him if he dares to sneeze and ruin the kids' fun he'll sleep on the loft."

"You know you're scarier when it comes about innocent play?" Takao cast him a disbelief look.

"At least I get the job done." Kai said victoriously.

 **x ~ * ÷ ~ Ö ~ ÷ * ~ x**

When everyone was back in the warm house the kids were playing board games with Max and Rei. Kai managed to escape back into his comfy library room to have some peace and read a book. Gou went into the kitchen to bring some snacks when he heard his dad and great-grandpa talking. Takao was preparing dinner while Gramps was sitting at the table. Gou peeked his head around the door and eavesdropped.

"…I know what you mean Gramps, but we are doing fine, really."

"I don't question that you both are doing a good job as parents, but even you need some time alone to unleash that throbbing libido from your body."

"Jeez Gramps!" Takao almost cut his finger as he flushed beetroot.

"Now-now little dude," Gramps help up a hand at his grandson's displeased look. "you may not believe it, but I was also young just like you long years ago, and I was deep in love with your grandma. I know exactly what is that young couples need sometimes." he gave a cheeky wink.

"But you still shouldn't come out with it so openly." Takao grumbled embarrassed.

"Just telling the truth sonny… now, here is my offer: I gladly take care of your minis for a weekend so you can spend some time alone with your K-man. At least, I wouldn't feel so alone." Gramps moustache curved up brightly.

Takao tilted his head unsure. "I don't know Gramps… three kids in your age. They are kind of wild sometimes."

"It's not proper to come up with an old man's age." Gramps wagged his kendo stick warningly at his grandson who rolled his eyes. "I may be not as fit as in my seventieth years but I still could paddle you if I wanted. And I managed to raise you and Hiro."

"Hiro went early to college and was already standing on his own feet, so I was the only troublesome left for you to deal with. And it's different to take care of three kids instead of one." Takao reasoned.

"Don't deprive an old man from the joy of being around his great-grandchildren before I go up to bamboo-paradise." he looked pitifully which made Takao cringe.

He scratched the back of his neck wryly. "I still have to talk about this with Kai, if he agrees… maybe I could ask Max to move into the dojo so he can help you out."

"I have nothing against with that." Gramps eyes beamed with joy. "It reminds me the good old days when you brought home your little fellows at every tournament."

"…Max could teach the kids for a few spinning tricks. That sure would make them excited." Takao added musing.

"So I take it you two want to raise bladers from them." Gramps stated.

"Well, except Kimi, since she is still very little and hasn't shown much interest in Beyblade yet. But they boys, yes. Kai and I are intending to let them attend on a real beybattle when they are old enough." Takao told with proud shining in his eyes.

"Let the next generation follow their parents' path. That's fine." Gramps nodded with approval.

"Gou is turning eight soon, and Kai and I have been thinking to enter him for the next upcoming qualifying match in the spring."

"I assume he'll get Dranzer."

"Yes, but Kai thinks it's still early for to give it to him… he wants to wait until Gou has enough power to control her."

"I see." Gramps nodded. "I was beginning to fear that he'll pass on Black Dranzer as an inheritance."

"There is no way Gou can control Black Dranzer." Takao's gaze turned harsh. "It's way too powerful for a little kid and I know Kai would never risk to give it to Gou that could put him into danger, just like it did to him."

Gou was listening with intense attention every word behind the door. Then he quickly tiptoed away and went up the stairs. He sneaked silently to his parents' bedroom, looked around carefully, before he pulled down the door handle and went in.

* * *

 **Next part will come…**

 **So, I hope you enjoy all the funny and naughty stuff I'm creating here. However, for the next one you'll have to wait for a few days because I still need to finish it. What you must know that things gonna turn heavy and chaotic, so prepare. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So here is the next one, thanks to my dear supporters: solitaireseraphim. silvertaciturn and** **Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko, you are awesome! I finished this chapter soon just for you girls. :)  
**

 **However, I must WARN everyone who read this that this chapter will contain emotional break-down, so you prepare for hurtful things. Sorry, I know it's not good to say this afore but I think it's better if you know it.**

* * *

 **\- Part 5 -**

* * *

Later everyone had gathered together in the living room. Takao brought three cups of hot chocolate for the kids and hot apple-cinnamon juice for the adults. They were chatting jovially as they were sitting around the fireplace, but just like most of the times, Makoto's loud brag out-voiced everyone.

"…and then I did that cool twist which Dad taught me and BOOM! My blade flew up high into the sky among the clouds!"

"Uuuuuuuuh." Kimi marvelled again his brother, of course believing every word.

Max and Rei chuckled bemused. Kai and Takao watched him with silent amusement; apparently Makoto's fantasy was in the clouds again. Gou, surprisingly was sipping his hot chocolate silently, without throwing sarcastic remarks on his brother's foolery as he used to.

"Wow, I see your dad is teaching you on many tricks of his." Rei said archly and sent a wink towards Takao. "But a flying Beyblade… I've never seen one doing such."

"But it did." Makoto nodded convincingly. "And when it crashed down it almost blew through the window which then luckily did not happen. Dad said I shouldn't ever tell this to Papa because he would avenge on Dad hotly… I don't know what did he mean by that."

Takao coughed on his drink spectacularly while his whole face went red by embarrassment. Kai raised a suspicious eyebrow as he cast a glare at his lover from the corner of his eye.

"Um, that's not what I meant… I-I only meant that we shouldn't unnecessarily worry your father what did not happen." Takao talked himself out of it warily, then he tried to quickly change the topic when his neck started burning. "Let's talk about something else…"

"Yeah! Like how I'm gonna be the next World Champion!" Makoto bounced proudly.

"For that you'll need a strong bitbeast and have to win all tournaments you dummy." Gou said with dispraise as he raised his cup to his mouth.

"And I will! You'll just wait and see." Makoto snapped back confidently. "When I get enough old Dad will give me Dragoon and then I'll be the strongest blader ever!" he bumped a fist in the air.

"But unlucky for you, I am the oldest. So I'm gonna take on a tournament first and seize that title. You have to beat me first if you want to become a World Champion, but a scrawny little gnome like you would never beat me." Gou's smile curved slyly as a mystic gleam flashed in his eyes.

"Yes I can!" Makoto retorted fervently. "I'll show you!"

"Then why don't you show me now?"

"Fine then!" he jumped on his feet and pointed a finger threateningly at his brother. "I challenge you for a beybattle!"

Gou's wicked grin couldn't be more evident. _That's what he'd expected._

The four adults exchanged wary looks, except Gramps, who only curled his moustache ponderingly. They weren't sure if it was a good idea to let the two go into a heavy battle when they were worked up so much like now, but they knew it was useless to stop then when they were so determinate. Besides, it was better to let them burst out the lot of steam from their system than they would damage something in the house again. So they agreed.

Having such a big mansion had several advantages. One of them was that Kai and Takao had re-built one of the big rooms into a Beyblade training room, where they could practice with the kids if the weather was not pleasing to go outside.

"Oh man, even the BBA's training room can't near the price of _this_." Max's mouth dropped when he looked around in the luxuriously furnished room. There was a huge bey-dish built on the middle of the room, gym equipment on the corners, and there was a nice coffee table with comfy, velvet armchairs when you wanted to relax after training.

Max was living only a few streets off from them, and came into visit two times in a month, but Takao had never showed him this room before. Boy, he envied this guy. He was lucky to have the sexiest, most handsome millionaire man as his mate.

"How did you manage to hide this from me?" Max looked at Takao reproachingly.

The blue haired man scratched his head sheepishly. "You see, Kai likes keeping a private training place for himself when he has a day off from work."

Rei, Gramps and Kimi took places on the comfy armchairs while Gou and Makoto took their position at the bey-dish, facing each other. Kai and Takao stood near to the boys just in case if the battle went out of control they would step in.

"Fair and square game boys." Max said them and held up a hand for counting. "Ready?"

Gou and Makoto aimed their launcher and gave a firm nod.

"Three… two… one… let it rip!"

The two blades shot out and flew onto the dish. They made a long circle before they went straight up to each other. Makoto's blue one clashed hard against Gou's green blade. Even though they had no bitbeast in their blades, the boys still had the talent and power to control them. Plus, it shouldn't be forgot that even these simply blades had been built by the two most professional bladers in the world, and with a little help from their genius friend, Kenny.

The two toys were clashing together over and over again, each of them eagerly trying to push out the other's blade.

"Come on! Come on! We can do it!" Makoto cheered with bouncing excitement.

"No! Mine is gonna win!" Gou shouted back.

Their parents were watching them with warm shine gleaming in their eyes. They were so like them. But it didn't matter who was going to win, they were proud both of their sons. However, soon the battle was becoming more and more intense and suddenly a black light glowed from Gou's blade. Takao furrowed his eyebrows in surprise but the next moment the flash was gone. _Was he imagining things?_

Turning his gaze at Kai he realised he had the same confused look on his face. He must have seen it too! That meant he wasn't the only one, but how could it be? It was impossible! Suddenly he felt his chest go stiff but before he could make a reaction Gou's next shout broke in the heavy air.

"Go Black Dranzer! Show him!"

The shock that waved through the spinning atmosphere was incredible. Suddenly the black flash emitted from the green blade once again and this time the giant dark phoenix rose out from it. Even Makoto lost his focus on his own blade as he stared with wide eyes, mouth open, as the black bitbeast attacked his blue blade. With one strong smash Makoto's blade flew rapidly out from the dish and tore into small pieces instantly.

"AH! My blade!" he wailed desperately.

The unexpected devastation made everyone gasp as they didn't believe what they just saw.

However, Gou was grinning utterly satisfied at his own brother's miserable losing. He did it! He proved it for everyone that he is the strongest blader and can control Black Dranzer. However, his victory didn't last long when Takao's ringing shout startled him.

" **Gou!** "

His dad stormed to him with fervent steps, after he was the first one who recovered from the freezing shock. Kai seemingly was still under the effect of stupor while his heart clenched painfully in his broad chest by the excruciating memories. Max stood there like time had stopped for him. Rei, Gramps, and Kimi sat there like stone statues.

"What have you done?" Takao snapped at his son with a harsh tone he had never used before.

Gou shrank himself a bit under his father's glare, yet answered bravely. "I just wanted to show you that I can control Black Dranzer because you said I can't."

"By breaking into pieces your brother's blade?!" Takao raged as he pointed to the sniffing Makoto who were on his knees to sweep up what was left. "Gou! I'm so disappointed at you... I... I would have never thought you would ever do such a thing!"

"But I –"

"And didn't I tell you that you can't have Black Dranzer because she is dangerous?"

"No she is not!" Gou shouted back this time. "You and Papa only keep telling me this because you don't want me to become the best! You only want Makoto to become the World Champion because he is your favourite!"

"That's not true!" Takao denied. "I love you just as much as him, and we want you both to become good bladers, no matter if you're a champion or not, that's why you'll get Dranzer one day..."

"I don't want her!" Gou stamped his foot angrily. "I don't want that stupid bird to be a second loser like –"

 **Slap!**

Everyone jumped in their place and in the room heavy silence had settled. Even Kai snapped out of his haze and his eyes went wide at what he'd witnessed.

Gou's eyes dwelled up with tears as he put a hand on his left cheek where Takao's hand slapped him.

"Go... into your room... now." Takao heaved raggedly.

Gou stared up at him for a while stunned, biting down on his lips. His eyes flooded even more with tears until he couldn't hold back anymore his emotions and cried out.

"I hate you!" with that he ran out of the room.

"Gou!" Takao called after him but his words silenced when the door slammed shut behind him.

In the room everyone covered into painful silence, neither knowing what to say. Rei was swaying Kimi in his lap to comfort her as she was close to break into cry as well. Gramps groused under his moustache and let out a sigh. But neither of them was so shocked about the sudden action as Kai.

Takao had never raised a hand on any of their children before and he couldn't believe that Takao had stepped over that borderline. Even though it hurt Kai just as much what Gou had said about his dear phoenix, he didn't think Gou had so deep attraction towards Black Dranzer. He thought his son would be happy to have Dranzer as his bitbeast friend just like Kai... but it seemed the past had repeated itself.

"Do you think this was necessary?" Kai rasped quietly to his lover who was still staring at the door.

Takao swallowed hard as he fought back his own tears. His son's harsh words as he screamed at him with tears in his eyes stabbed into his heart like hundreds of knives. No, he didn't think either he'd done the right thing, yet he tried to compose himself and stay strong. "He... he has to learn to not talk to his parents like that." he spoke in a trembling voice.

When he looked down at his palm he felt his skin burning so painfully as if whip had lashed onto it.

 **x ~ * ÷ ~ Ö ~ ÷ * ~ x**

Dense sorrow fell into the mansion and the rest of the evening didn't go cheerfully at all. It was like the magic of Christmas had grown dim and it effected the other members too. No one knew what to say or how to deal with the situation, therefore they had had dinner in a dull silence with only low chatting.

What worried Kai more was Takao's gloomy mood. The blunette was unnaturally quiet which was almost equal with illness by him, and he could see on him that he felt guilty. Kai knew that Takao's anger burst only from the protection he felt for Kai and even though he shouldn't have lost his mind for Gou's words, it still hurt him what he'd done. This commuter dilemma was eating Takao badly and Kai saw it. Though, it hurt him too how their son acted but he tried to hide it strongly because what mattered for him to bring back harmony into his family. He just didn't know how.

Glancing down at the one empty seat at the table he let out a sigh. Gou hadn't come down eating and had been staying in his room in the whole evening. When Kai attempted to go up and talk to him he found himself stopping at the door. He heard the sniffing sounds coming from inside. He knew if Gou was upset it was better to leave him be till he calmed down, so he left.

Later, when everyone was sleeping one of them woke up at a noise. Makoto rubbed his eyes sleepily as he sat up in his bed to look around. When he noticed that his sibling's bed was empty he started to worry. Another crack came from the window and when he turned to the source of the sudden blowing cold he nearly shouted.

"Gou! What are you doing?" he asked when he spotted his brother sitting on the ledge.

Gou spun around startled. "Shh... be quiet!" he whispered annoyed. He didn't want anyone to hear them.

"What are you doing?" Makoto intrigued curiously.

"None of your business... go back to sleep."

As Makoto looked at him closer he noticed that Gou was dressed up in a coat and boots, and had a backpack on his shoulder. Maybe Makoto was meddlesome and unthinking but he wasn't stupid. He instantly put things together. "Are you leaving? Where are you going? And why? Papa and Dad will be angry if they find out you went out alone in the dark."

"Can't you just shut up and leave me alone?" Gou hissed at him. He should have known if Makoto caught him there was no way he would drop the topic so easily without getting answers. "Yes I'm leaving because Dad loves you more than me. You can be happy. If I go you can stay Daddy's favourite." he said bitterly.

"That's not true." Makoto shook his head and climbed out of his bed. "Daddy loves all of us, and he needs us around."

"He only needs me as a help for house work." Gou sniffed and rubbed his nose.

"No! Don't go –" Makoto began crying but was silenced when Gou slapped a hand on his mouth.

The next moment the door opened and both boys startled.

"Makoto? Gou? Did you hear that noise too?" Kimi came in her pink nightclothes, holding her plush bunny close to her. When he spotted her brothers at the window her eyes went wide. "What are you doing? Where are you going Gou?"

Gou rolled his eyes irritated. He hated that things just didn't go smooth as he planned.

Makoto slapped his hand from his mouth and pointed a finger at him threateningly. "If you leave I'll go and wake up Papa and Dad."

"Try it, and you'll never see your ninja figure ever again." Gou clenched his teeth as he held up a fist to Makoto's nose.

Makoto gasped in fear and quickly slapped both hands on his mouth.

"Noo! You can't go Gou! Pwease..." Kimi ran up to him and hugged him around the waist.

Gou's eyes moistened for a moment but managed to pry his little sister off gently. "I must go. Let me go Kimi."

"But Papa and Dad will be very sad... and me too." the little girl pursed her lips as she looked up at him tearfully, pleading.

"They will do better without me. Goodbye." Gou quickly wiped his eyes with his gloved hand and turned back to the window.

His little heart was slowly tearing apart from the pain and he knew he had to leave now before it became very hard to do it. Diving a hand deep into his pocket his hand clenched around a special Beyblade to muster courage. Then he took a deep breath and slowly climbed down from the window.

Kimi and Makoto watched for a while as Gou ran through the garden before he reached the gate where he disappeared behind. Soon, thick snowflakes started falling from the clouds and the white land was falling into assault by a new heavy snowfall in a short time...

* * *

 **Next part will come...**

 **Well, that's the farthermost I've come. I need time to write the next chapter before type it in, so you have to wait for it. I'm sorry, I wasn't planning to let this story hang arund at Christmas but that's how it turned out. Tomorrow it's holiday so for a few days I'll have less time for writing, but I promise I'll update as fast as I can. Maybe I can make it for the next week. Till then, I wish for Everyone a Beautiful Christmas and if you drop me a review I thank you for it gratefully. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: mild angst and shocking scenes**

* * *

 **\- Part 6 -**

* * *

He didn't know where should he go. What should he do now? All he knew was that he'd left from home and was now wandering on the cold streets of Bay City. He had made no plans where would he go when he decided to run away. How foolish.

It was slowly dawning, yet the snowfall didn't seem like it would cease any time soon. On the contrary, it was feathering harder and harder and the depth of snow was becoming troublesome. It was getting harder to move forward. As Gou passed by houses he couldn't stand to peek in some windows and he saw the neatly decorated Christmas trees. It brought new flood of tears in his eyes as he thought back how they baked and decorated their home yesterday.

Home. Maybe he should go back? But what would the others say if they found out he'd come away? And how would he look in his Dads' eyes again? As he was pondering he walked over a long bridge that was the borderline of the city. Suddenly someone called his name after him.

"Gou! Gou wait!"

Turning back he was surprised to see Makoto and Kimi running towards him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked flabbergasted when his two siblings reached up to him eventually.

"We don't want you to go away. Come back with us." Makoto panted pleadingly.

"Pwease Gou…" Kimi pursed her little lips as she stared up at him with huge teddy bear eyes.

Gou bit down on his lower lip and lowered his head. He peered at his boots as he shuffled the snow. He wasn't so sure about himself anymore and he started to realise that what he'd done was stupid. But even he'd grown old enough to have his own pride and it was not easy to admit his own mistakes. "I… I don't know." he mumbled reluctantly.

"Look, I'm not angry with you anymore that you crashed my blade. You can crash hundreds of beyblades of mine, just come back." Makoto tried to convince him.

"And you can have my bunny if you want." Kimi handed towards him her dear plush animal.

Gou stood further indecisive. "Um… but what will Papa and Dad say?"

"They probably get angry, but if we tell everything them I guess they won't punish you so badly. But first, I think you should apologise for them." Makoto indicated.

Gou's face turned pink in shame. That's what he feared the most. He turned his back to them and looked over the end of bridge with a distant look. There was a big fear in him that dropped steel weight on his heart. "I… I don't think I can do it."

Makoto and Kimi exchanged worried glances. They didn't know what could they say to convince Gou to come back with them.

However, things soften happened unexpected, mostly when you expected them the least. _The devil never slept._

Gou snapped out of his dilemma instantly when a high shriek startled him. When he spun around he saw a tall man in black priesthood grabbing Kimi who was wriggling in his hold. While another took Makoto.

"Ah! Ah! Help me Makoto!" Kimi shrilled with desperate. She tried to hit the man with her plush figure.

"Let go of my sister you big hooded boor!" Makoto swore but he couldn't escape from his own capturer's grip no matter how hard he wrestled. "Ah! Let me go!"

Anger rising in his heart Gou ran to protect them. "You let go of my siblings you bitchy creeps!" he kicked hard one of the men' leg who gave a painful howl.

The man gave a hard shove and Gou fell on the snow covered ground. "You dirty little brat! You'll be the next one!" the man growled maliciously while they carried Kimi and Makoto to a black van.

Gou clenched his teeth as he crawled back on feet. He would show them! He took out his Beyblade from the pocket of his coat. "We'll see that…" he was about to launch his blade when someone grabbed him suddenly from behind. "AH! Hey!"

His short legs were dangling in the air as he was trapped too.

"I see you're the bravest here and what you have in your hand is very precious." a dark green coated man grinned fiendishly. He had lilac hair and was wearing a black mask over his eyes.

"Let me go you scarecrow!" Gou shouted back.

"And I see you're just as insolent and headstrong as your ancestors… Someone will be very happy if I bring you up to him." the man snarled triumphantly.

"No! Ah! Let me go! I want to go to my Dad!"

Gou's long scream broke through the whole street and just when Hilary and Kenny popped up in a corner. They were taking a peaceful walk in the early morning when most people were still sleeping and the city was less noisy. They stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted the black van and three men who were bundling the kids forcefully into the vehicle.

Hilary was the first who ran towards them when she recognised the children and their capturers. Kenny was in her track but wasn't so fast.

"Let those kids go!" Hilary jumped vehemently on the masked man like a lion-mother. Even though the man was thrice as big as her she didn't hold back to start hitting the beefy man with as much strength she could muster.

However, the man only let go a smug snicker and pushed the weak woman easily on the pavement. Hilary landed on her side painfully and groaned.

"Hilary!" Kenny cried as he ran to help her.

"Don't bother with me Kenny! Save the kids!" she waved him off fervently on the ground while tears escaped in her eyes.

But just as Kenny turned around the door of the van slammed shut with a howl of laughter. The wheels let out a long screeching sound as the vehicle speed off with high gear.

Kenny stared after it with pale, shocked face. "We have to apprise Kai and Takao."

 **x ~ * ÷ ~ Ö ~ ÷ * ~ x**

Takao stomped down the stairs with fast steps and entered the kitchen where he found Kai and Rei. The raven haired was in the middle of making breakfast while Kai was reading newspaper, of course he didn't give any bother to help.

"Guys, did you see the kids in this morning?" Takao asked. He looked slightly upset.

"Not me, but why?" Rei looked up at him with a frown and stopped peeling potatoes.

"They aren't in their rooms and their coats and boots are missing, too." he said worried.

"They are probably outside playing." Kai said calmly as he lowered his newspaper. However, the look on his lover distracted him, too.

"No, that can't be because the door is locked." Takao shook his head. "And I found the window of the boys room open this morning…" he suddenly trailed off when something hit him. His face paled as panic rushed him and ran out of the kitchen.

"Takao!" Kai jumped from his seat now worried and hurried after his husband.

Max and Gramps, who had been playing dame in the living room and heard every word, they now looked up with a frown.

Takao marched straight to the training room with heaving chest. When he opened the door he started looking around frantically. He found Makoto's broken blade and small pieces, however, on the bey-dish… _was nothing._ His eyes went wide with smacking fright and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. He hadn't even heard when Kai stepped in the room behind him.

"Takao…" he spoke quietly.

The young man turned to him and didn't try to hide the fear that dwelled up in his moisten eyes. He swallowed hard and said. "It's gone Kai… Black Dranzer is gone."

Kai stared at him with a disbelieving look. It took him a full minute to comprehend what he heard, but before he could make any reaction intense knocking came from downstairs.

Max reached in the hallway first and opened the door.

"Kenny. Hilary. What are you doing here?" he looked at them surprised since they didn't use to turn up without giving a phone call before. Then he went confused when he saw Hilary sniffing into a tissue.

"Can we come in Max? Are Kai and Takao home?" Kenny asked warily while he had an arm dropped around the young woman's shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly.

"Yeah, sure. Come in, they are upstairs but I'll call them down." Max stepped aside and let them in.

"What is it Maxie? Who was it?" Rei stuck out his head from the kitchen then his face turned concerned. "Hilary? What happened?" he walked up to the girl.

"Oh Rei… it's so terrible." she was shaking hard by the effort to hold back her tears.

"Max, we have to talk to Kai and Takao. It's an emergency." Kenny said professionally after he took a deep breath since he was the one of them who still had some self-composure.

"I call them down right away but for god shake tell us what happened? You both scare us!" Max snapped his head back and forth between them with deep worry building within him. He had a feeling that something very bad had happened and he was anxious to get to know what.

By the time, Gramps had come out of the room, too, and they were now surrounding the upset pair.

Since she didn't know how could she look in the others' eyes, Hilary blinked her teary eyes at Rei, who was always the calmest one, and said chokingly. "It's… it's about the kids…"

Rei's eyes grew wide in shock but just then a harsh tone spoke.

"Where are my children?"

They all turned towards the staircase where Takao was standing. His body was stiff and hard, and his gaze blazed by the awakening storm in him like he was about to kill someone.

"W-we… saw them when some people kidnapped them." Hilary trembled in a dim sound.

" **What are you saying?"** the deep rage that was rising up from Takao's system couldn't be described. Even the furniture shook under the rumble that washed through the house. Before Kai could have stopped him, as he was standing close behind him, the young man stormed to Hilary and grabbed her firmly by her slender arms. **"What do you mean they have been kidnapped?! Who did this? And where?"** he kept shouting demanding questions at her.

"I… I don't know for sure… I only saw a black van and some strange looking men…" the woman shook her head desperately as tears fell from her eyes.

" **What do you mean you don't know? How can you not?! You must have seen something!"** he started shaking so roughly the fragile woman that she almost broke into pieces.

"Takao! Calm down! That's not gonna help!" Rei grabbed onto his arm forcefully with Kai's help as they pealed him off from the miserably crying Hilary.

Max and Gramps stood there in total shock as they watched the unfolding drama screen. Kenny was in panic and unsure, not knowing whether he should step between Hilary and the vehement Takao or stay away.

" _How could you let this to happen? Why didn't you do something?!"_ Takao bellowed with fury blasting from him now as in the meanwhile he tried to get rid of Rei and Kai of himself.

"I tried!... I did try… but they were so many and stronger… I just couldn't… I'm so sorry!" Hilary put her hands on her face as she broke into a heavy sob.

" _DAMN TO ALL HELL HILARY WHO WAS IT?!"_ Takao roared.

"I think it was Boris!"

The silence that fell in the room was like a dead blanket. It was like the temperature had dropped to minus as everyone stared speechless. Only Hilary's desperate crying broke the cold air and Kenny's sorrowful sigh as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Boris." Takao whispered as his body suddenly went numb to hear or feel anything. His gaze went blank. His vision blurred before him as fear filled into the empty space in him. _No. Not him… it can't be._ He felt like someone had stabbed an icy knife in his chest.

His children were in Boris' hands.

The next moment he spun around and darted off determinedly. Kai, who knew exactly that whenever Takao had this dangerous defiant gleam in his eyes it meant he was walking into a war, and stormed after him quickly.

"Takao!" he called after him imperiously and commandingly.

"Don't even try to stop me Kai." Takao threw back at him a harsh glare that told he was going to push through it even if his mate stood in his way. He tore open a wardrobe in the backside of the hallway to pull out a thick and warm, black winter-jacket and a pair of massive snow boots.

"I wouldn't." Kai said sternly. "But you can't go alone."

"So it means you come with me?" Takao dug Dragoon in his blade-keeping pocket and rolled his launcher in his hand like a revolver, looking at his lover challengingly.

"Not just me… the whole team." this time Kai's voice was soft and promising.

Takao stared dumbfounded at his beloved and he felt his mahogany eyes moisten by emotions. The warmth and trust that radiated from those fiery crimson eyes gave so much strength for Takao he hadn't felt for a long time. It awoke the same familiar feeling in him what he'd often felt in the past when they were a team. _That he was never alone and he could count on his friends always._

And when he looked around in the room his confidence confirmed even more by the look on the others' faces. He curved a sincere smile at Kai who gave a faint smile of his own in return.

But just then the newscaster's announcement broke through in the room from the radio. _"… and a last notification that has just been reported from the government: the police has blocked all borderlines in the city and in further_ _seven neighbour cities in the country because of the heavy snowfall. Till further despatch no one can leave their home."_

Overwhelming silence fell in the atmosphere as everyone looked perplexed at one other. Kai's throat went dry and swallowed with bitterness.

 _What should they do now?_

* * *

 **Next part will come soon…**

 **I guess you all are gaping at me now how did things end up like this? Haha, don't worry the high point of the story will just come in next the chapter. Hold on and you'll see what will happen. :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Here is another chapter for you as a New Year's surprise! Enjoy it! :D**

 **Thank you for the nice reviews you have given me thus far, for my guest readers too, who I can't thank it personally.**

 **Warnings: hurt/comfort**

And if you wonder why Kimi lisps sometimes, I made it on purpose because it makes her so cute. :)

* * *

 **\- Part 7 -**

* * *

The room they were in was huge and gruesome. The cold, stone built walls towered rigidly over them as the only light in the room was coming from the hundreds of torches, placed along on the walls, and the candles on the long table. After they had shipped them up on a hill in a big castle they put then into this large room, which Gou guessed could be the dining room, to wait for further developments.

Gou glanced cringingly towards the door where they'd come in and saw two priesthooded guards blocking the out-way. When one of them cast his piercing glare down at Gou, he gave a start and quickly straightened back himself on his seat. This place sure wasn't homelike… not even close to it. Fidgeting on his seat with anxious anticipation, he glanced now at his two siblings who were sitting to his right side. Makoto was swinging back and forth on his seat while dangled his legs. That's what he usually did when he was nervous or impatient from the long waiting, and that was his own way to calm himself. Kimi, like most of the times, was cuddling and swaying her plush bunny.

… Slowly Gou's eyes moistened with tears. It was all his fault. If he hadn't run away from home this wouldn't have happened. He wanted to go home.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Gou gave a start. A big, beefy man with slate grey, shoulder long hair walked in with the masked, lilac haired man following him close behind. The pot-bellied old man took a seat at the head of the table while Boris stood with smug satisfaction beside him as his right hand.

Voltaire peered at Gou with searching look. The boy felt a shiver run down his spine as the old man was glaring at him with those piercing, cold eyes of his and that thick eyebrows. He felt like some laboratory-rabbit and he shrank himself smaller. Voltaire groused before finally spoke.

"Is this kid?" he growled.

"Oh yes sir. There is no doubt about it." Boris answered smoothly and very proud of himself. "He is Kai Hiwatari's son."

Voltaire gave a snort then asked sharply from the boy. "What's your name kid?"

"Gou Hiwatari-Kinomiya sir." he peeped in a dying voice.

" _What?!"_ Voltaire's eyes suddenly grew twice as big with shock upon hearing his surname and for a few seconds could only splutter by indignation. Boris leant close to his ear and whispered something. First, the old man's look went dark with rage then replaced into glumness. Then he turned back to Gou. "Pft. I didn't think my grandson would dishonour our family again, but I see he is just as stupid as last time I saw him. And I presume it's all that Kinomiya's fault because he wouldn't have given you such foolish name."

"Daddy gave me this name, and I like it." Gou snapped back this time defiantly.

"I see rebellion has been inherited to the next generation from your father's side. Let's just hope you have more of him in you than that _other_ _family._ " here Voltaire used the last words like he was talking about some sickening, disgusting worms.

"You're our other great-grandfather?" Makoto peeped up suddenly with his usual excitement. "Papa told that you haven't turned up your toes yet, but Dad said that you're an old grouch with no kindness -" Makoto's trap was quickly shut by Gou's hand who got afraid of what awful punishment they could get if that man got angry. He had heard that, unlike Kinomiya Grandpa, this old man didn't take jokes well. There were times when he _really_ whished Makoto's mouth would just stick together.

And if their situation hadn't been bad enough even Kimi had to add something, too. "If you are our great-grandfather then why did you never visit us? You don't love us? And why don't you have a Chistmas twee?… I don't see it here."

Some of the hooded guards broke into a darkish smug laugh which sent shivers on Gou's spine, but they went silent immediately by one sharp look of their lord.

"What is this here Boris?! You brought here a whole a kindergarten? What are these doing here?" Voltaire snapped edgily when he finally gave attention to the other two children.

"Sir, they are Hiwatari's and Kinomiya's children, too." Boris told him meekly.

" **Say what?"** Voltaire blew it indignantly. "This little scrawny worm from my blood? Pft. No way. He looks just like that Kinomiya pest… we better lock him into the darkest room for sure to keep that ugly face of his away from my eyes." he waved off scouting.

Makoto gasped in shock while Kimi puffed her cheeks and wagged her little finger angrily. "You awe a vewy mean old man. Santa Claus will come and punish you."

"Kimi… shh, no!" Gou hissed to hush her. A wave of rumbling laughter washed through the room again.

" **That enough!"** Voltaire slammed his shovel-sized hand on the table that even the candles gave a jump.

Gou tried to control his body's trembling while he gulped.

"What an impertinence!" Voltaire's eyes flamed by anger. "Lock that other kid in a room, too! Girls are useless for anything that has to do with power anyway. I'll decide later what to do with them… As for you," he cast his piercing gaze at Gou. "We will make a strong warrior from you. The strongest blader ever."

Voltaire snapped his fingers and Boris handed him Black Dranzer's blade that Gou had stolen from home and held it up. "With this blade, you'll become the most powerful dark blader in the world… Your father was a weakling and had rejected its power, but you, son, can build up what he'd failed on… after all, that's what you want, right?"

Gou fidgeted on his seat nervously yet he tried to muster all his courage as he looked towards the two devil men. "No sir. Dad always told me that Black Dranzer is dangerous to keep and Pap doesn't allow me to have it until I'm an adult."

"Yet you still have it by you which draws different inference… right?" for the first time Voltaire's rigid lips curved up slyly.

Gou lowered his head in shame. He so regretted what he had done and wanted nothing more than to go home to his parents and uncles.

"I'll train this kid for a destroyer blader who will trample even his own parents one day." Boris declared haughtily.

"No I won't!" Gou shouted back as he glared now contrarily. Flame burnt in those mini crimson eyes. "I won't do anything of your evil plans and I want to go home to Papa and Dad!"

"This is your new home now." Voltaire growled hatefully then he gave a wave to his men.

The guards stepped up to Kimi and Makoto's seat and started dragging them away.

"Ah! Gou!" Kimi screamed desperately and began to cry.

"Hey! No! Let go!" Makoto wrestled against he hold. "Gou don't do it! You hear me? Don't do what they say, please!" he cried and reached out for his brother's hand who wanted to grab it in return but they got separated.

"Makoto!... Kimi!" Gou suddenly felt a heavy, stout hand on his shoulder and looked up on Boris' malicious face. "Don't hurt them!"

"Oh they won't get hurt. If you do what we ask from you, of course." his expression turned even darker that couldn't be compared to his dreadful mask. He smirked fiendishly as he squeezed Gou's slender shoulder firmly.

"No! No! Gou don't do it…" Makoto's long cry echoed along the long corridor as the guard dragged him off after his sister.

Tears dwelled up in Gou's eyes as he watched helplessly, with a knob in his stomach, when his brother disappeared from his sight. Then he looked back up at Boris' evil face and bit down his lower lip to prevent crying.

"I guess we should start on your training right away."

And that was when one single tear circled down on Gou's cheek. _Papa… Dad… I'm so sorry.'_

 **x ~ * ÷ ~ Ö ~ ÷ * ~ x**

Back in the Hiwatari Mansion everyone had needles stung on their nerves. Max and Gramps were sitting on the couch as they watched Kai talking to his phone edgily while he was pacing up and down in the living room.

He tried to find a way where they could break through the block by talking to the commissioner of the police. Thanks to their friendly connection, after Kai had helped for the commissioner's son to give him job at his company, he was hoping now that the commissioner would return his favour and help them if Kai told him the circumstances. From time to time, he walked over the window and pushed aside the curtain while he listened in the phone. The snow was still falling heavily and he gave a sigh.

On the other sofa was sitting the broken Hilary with Kenny close beside her. He was holding the young woman's hand comfortingly while she was sniffling in a tissue.

"Takao will never forgive me." she weeped despondently.

"Don't take it so hard on your heart Hilary. You know his temper." Max said consolingly to her. "Try to think into his situation. He is just very upset but he'll calm down after everything is alright again… I hope so." he glanced at Kai for any little sign of hope when the dual haired hung up finally.

But Kai's expression didn't show anything good. He looked like he wanted to throw the small device onto the nearest wall.

"So what did the commissioner said?" Gramps asked, folding his arms before his chest. He was the only one in the room who wasn't scared from the young man's haphazard blaze of anger. Kinomiya Grandpa had his own privilege in Kai's eyes.

Kai blew out a deep sigh before answered. "Nothing good. Even the commissioner can't do anything because his hands are tied by the government's order. They can't go against the command. If we try to leave the city they will arrest us… He said he will send out a searching group as soon as the weather calms down… Idiots." he ran a hand through his slate bangs frustrated.

Gramps groused under his moustache, pondering. "Then it means we have to find another way to save the mini-dudes."

"It seems so… but what?" Kai scratched his forehead wearily. He wanted to kick on something to let out some of his steam. He glanced down at the still sniffling, miserable looking Hilary. He didn't blame the woman. He knew that Boris and his gang were tough men. Not even Kenny or any of his team could have handled them alone… maybe only Kai. However, he was never good at comforting crying women and he didn't know what could he say. All he could do was to offer seat to their friends and bring a warm tea for Hilary.

When Rei finally came down the stairs and entered the room Kai instantly asked. "How is he?"

"Not good… I think you should go up and talk to him Kai." Rei shook his head ruefully. He showed him the untouched tray of food he'd brought down. "He doesn't want to eat anything and keeps blaming himself all the time."

Kai closed his eyes for a moment and gave a weary sigh. _Shit._ He was sure that Takao was still crawling the walls and busting around up in their room after they had attempted to leave the house to go search the kids. Unfortunately, they hadn't even managed to reach the end of street when they got delayed by the police and had been forced to go back. It came even very near that Takao almost blew them up with his stormy power if Kai hadn't stopped him. The heavy snowfall was worse enough. After that, Takao had stormed up on the floor and slammed the door.

Kai thought it was better to leave him alone until the steam ran dry in his system, yet he was now worried. If Takao rejected food was the first sign of alarm for Kai. He didn't know how would Takao react if he got to know the news.

"I go up to him." Kai stated finally and walked out from the room. He went straight up to their bedroom but when he opened the door surprisingly he found it empty. With a frown crossing his facial expression a thought ran through his head. He walked to the other room and when he stepped in his heart clenched painfully.

His mate was sitting at the boys' window and was peering out with a distant look. In his hands, there was a white, plush cat. Kai remembered well of it; they gave it for Gou's fifth birthday. Eyes softening, Kai walked silently to Takao. When he gently placed a hand on his lover's shoulder he could feel the mild relax wash through on the bluenette by his touch. Takao raised blindly a hand on Kai's and for a while they remained silent.

"What did they say?" Takao spoke quietly after some time. In his voice it could be felt the choke of cry.

"They will send out a searching group right when the weather calms down a bit." Kai chose his words carefully.

"Tch. Amateurs. They are scared from a little snowfall. We would find them sooner." came the sarcastic snort.

Kai smirked faintly at that. Yeah, if they could go out now they would definitely find Boris and Voltaire's hideout faster than those uniformed apes. However, Kai's smirk wilted soon because Takao's bitterness made him worried. It was his style to use sarcasm, not Takao's, and it only meant that his angel was very down.

Kai softly placed his other hand on his shoulder and started massaging him while he leant closer and whispered comfortingly. "Takao…"

"It's my fault." Takao swallowed hard.

"No, it's not."

"If… if something happens to them…" his words trailed off as he choked back another force of cry.

"Nothing will happen to them." Kai embraced him tightly from behind and put his chin on the mass of blue hair. "They are strong. And Gou is a smart kid, he'll take care of them."

"You know what's the strangest?" Takao smiled sadly and a small teardrop circled down on his cheek. "It's Christmas Eve, and they have never been out so long without us… If I had just one wish I would wish they would come home."

"They will. I know they will." Kai reassured him as he tried to believe on it strongly, too. He entwined his fingers with Takao's and placed a kiss on his head. Then he looked out on the window too and spotted a red, shiny star glinting on the now darkish sky and made a silent wish.

 _They must come home for Christmas._

 **x ~ * ÷ ~ Ö ~ ÷ * ~ x**

Later in the evening Gou was allowed to return to the room they had picked out for him. It wasn't like at home; there were no toys and children stuff, but at least it was furnished neatly. Boris hadn't gone easy on him right at the first time and he felt very exhausted and hurt.

He sat down on the bed and looked at his small fresh wounds that plastered his sensitive hands. His skin had chapped here and there and stung painfully from the countless of launches he'd had to do and the punishment he got when he wasn't fast enough. After he was finally alone, and no one could see him, Gou finally let the tears fall on his hands he'd held back thus far.

After some time, when the tears had dried off he turned his red, swollen eyes towards the barred window which through he could see the stars shining clearly. One of them was special among the others. It glowed red. With a sniff he wiped his wet eyes and murmured in a watery voice.

"I'm sorry Dad… Papa… I wish we could go home."

* * *

 **Last chapter comes…**

 **Yes, you read it right. In my plans the next chapter will be the big final. You can make guesses what will happen. Though, that doesn't mean I'm gonna tell details because it would ruin the fun. *winks* Thank you that you read it and I appreciate if you leave me your review. Bye. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait but you can guess now why did it take make me so long to write this. I promised you'll get a long final and here is it now. Enjoy it! Thank you for everyone who reviewed this story and even for those who only favourited it.

This chapter **involves:** humor, drama, angst, fluff, action, hurt/comfort… and a bittersweet ending!

* * *

 **\- Part 8 -**

* * *

"Kai… Kai what is it? Talk to me!"

Takao had his mate's firm grip on his hand as he was being pulled along the corridor then down the stairs. He didn't get what had hit the dual haired man all of the sudden. A few minutes ago they were in the kids' room bundled up in a strong embrace when something klicked in Kai's head and dragged him out of the room without a word. And if there was something Takao hated was confusion. He wanted answers now.

"I'll explain it for you later, just come with me." Kai told him reassuringly and urged Takao a bit by his hand to hurry up.

They stomped down the stairs and went straight to the living room. The others perked up abruptly at them and Kai finally let go of Takao's hand as he went to pick up his phone. After a long time of thinking an idea had hit him. He had long figured out that without a clear destination they had little chance to find Voltaire's hideout and the kids. Even if they used the power of their bitbeast to track them down, they could easily get caught by the police.

Gramps had right; they needed another plan. They needed someone who had good skills to nose out every places Boris and his gang could hide and go there to save the kids. Kai had known Boris's style the best which places would he choose for hiding, and except him, there was only one person who had known the man just as much as Kai… and that's when it hit him. _Why hadn't he thought about that sooner?_

Takao and the others harkened with intense attention as Kai dialled a number he'd memorised long time ago, and he waited. The device beeped for a few times before a voice answered.

" _Hello?"_

"Tala. It's Kai."

" _Hey there Phoenix-man! I haven't heard from you for ages. How is your thing going on with your little dragon?"_ on the other end Kai could feel the cheeky, wolfish grin on the red haired Russian.

He pinched on the bridge of his nose. He hated when Tala used that teasing tone on him, it drew him up on the wall with irritation. The pesky wolf had never ceased to tease him since the day he got to know that Kai and Takao got together, and that was one main reason he'd neglected him in the last few years. However, in big trouble they were ready to help out each other and this was now an emergency… So putting aside his pride now, Kai spoke seriously. "Drop you shit for a minute and listen here… I want you and the other Blitzkrieg Boys set up again."

Suddenly there was silence in the line. Tala must have sensed the trouble from Kai's voice because there was only one time he'd asked help from the Blitzkrieg Boys and that meant _Boris was back…_ _"What happened?"_

Kai exchanged a meaningful glance with Takao before he said. "We need you to do a favour."

 **x ~ * ÷ ~ Ö ~ ÷ * ~ x**

Peeking his head around the corner, Gou was lurking behind a wall as he watched as two guards marched off along in the subdued light corridor. When they disappeared in the next corner he silently crept out from his hiding place. He tiptoed to one of the many doors and pulled down the handle. He slipped in the dimly lit room and looked around. It was nearly as big as his room, but there was only one window that had bars on it, too. There was a single bed on the left side with a nightstand, a wardrobe and a desk, while on the right side another single bed whereon were sitting…

"Pst!... Hey, Makoto. Kimi." Gou hissed quietly.

Makoto was comforting his little sister who was weeping when they looked up.

"Gou!" they cried in union.

"Shh… be quiet!" he hushed at them and cast a careful look outside if someone had heard them, before he closed the door behind him.

"How did you know we are here?" Makoto asked joyfully to see his brother again.

"I eavesdropped when Boris gave order for the chef to send up your meal." Gou winked playfully.

"Gou, I want to go home to Papa and Daddy." Kimi whimpered woefully as she looked tearfully at him.

"Don't worry Kimi, we will go home. I promise you." Gou smiled at her reassuringly. He looked very confident of himself. His earlier sorrow seemed like it had completely dissolved.

"But how? We are locked in this huge castle, and there are lot of guards marching around everywhere." Makoto said confused.

"I have a plan. Just be ready, we're going to escape tonight."

Gou didn't say further details but from his sly look Makoto could guess that his brother was up to something. Whatever it was, if it got them out of here he would follow his brother blindly. Whenever Makoto came up with a cheeky idea, or a trap plan, it always ended with catastrophe, so when it was Gou then it meant life-danger for everyone who was in the near.

"I have to go back now before someone realise I've sneaked out from my room."

"Wait, Gou." Makoto called after him and he looked back at his brother. "What happened to your hands?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

Gou glanced down at his hands and quickly pulled the hem of his pullover over them. "It doesn't matter." he choked in a low tone and turned away his gaze.

"It was Boris, am I right?" Makoto hissed in a dark tone and suddenly he felt a bubbling anger rising up in his chest. Gou was suffering for them. "I'm gonna rip that ugly hair off from his head with my blade." he growled.

"You do nothing, got it?" Gou glared sharply at him.

"But –"

"I'm fine. I can handle it, and we will escape tonight so don't do anything stupid, okay?"

It was hard for Makoto to obey because he badly wished to go up in a battle against Boris and show him for good, but he had to give in Gou's warning glare this time. "Alright." he mumbled reluctantly.

Gou gave them one last glance before slipped back out the door and tiptoed back to his room.

 **x ~ * ÷ ~ Ö ~ ÷ * ~ x**

When evening had dropped the lights grew dim in the castle and silence had settled. The only sound was the stamping footsteps of the guards who were patrolling along the corridors. Makoto and Kimi were waiting anxiously for Gou's turn up as they listened the passing footsteps. After some time they were beginning to worry that their brother might got caught when he tried to sneak out when suddenly the door handle was pulled down.

They both gave a start, not knowing who would step in the room. The door cracked open and a little, black coated figure snuck in.

"It's me guys." came the whisper.

"Gou. Thank goodness." Makoto blew out a relived sigh. "What did it take so long?"

"I had to set out my traps."

"What traps?"

Gou's cheeky smirk flashed in the moonlight. "You will see… Now, come on. We don't have much time."

Kimi and Makoto pulled on their coats and followed Gou. They were moving very slowly and quietly along the dimly lit corridor while they harkened for any approaching noises. Luckily, the coast was clear till they reached the first corner. There, Gou stopped.

"What is it? Is someone coming?" Makoto asked startled behind him.

"Shh… No. We have to wait for the sign." Gou whispered back. "After then, run after me as fast as you can."

"I'm so scared Gou." Kimi squeezed her plush bunny in fear.

"Don't be scared Kimi, just follow me always."

Kimi nodded with a sniff.

"What sign are we waiting for?" Makoto was now suspicious.

"Just wait and watch." Gou winked at them wickedly and put a silencing finger on his lips. Then he peeked his head around the corner and his siblings followed his example, leaning over his shoulder. Kimi had to stand on her toes since she was smaller.

In the light of torches three shadows had approached before their figure's popped up in the sight. The guards were marching right towards the kids' hideout when…

 **Snap!**

The next moment several, for children' ears not very proper, curses left the fallen guards mouths.

"Those pesky little rats!"

"They so gonna get punished by this that their parents won't recognise them!"

Gou, Kimi and Makoto doubled over with laughter as they watched the guards wrestling helplessly in the snare they'd got trapped and were now hanging up on the ceiling. Their clothes were total splashed by blue ink that Gou had hid in.

"Haha! How did you do that?" Makoto asked as he was holding his stomach in laugh.

"Easy. I memorised each corner and corridor I've passed while they led me to the training room. Plus, I always carry my _survival equipment_ with myself, just in case." Gou grinned archly as he held up his backpack. "Those fools forgot to seize it from me. Now the path is free for us."

"Hey you brats! Let us down and we promise we won't kill you!" one of the guards shouted angrily. Their situation was kind of embarrassing and if their boss found out they could be sure they were going to be the next target on the blade testing.

"Not gonna happen!" Gou answered with a sly smile as they walked off under them.

"You awe a a vedy meany men!" Kimi wagged a finger at them, scolding. "Santa Claus gonna bring birch for you!"

Makoto stopped before them and pulled down as eyelash while stuck out his tongue. "Beee…"

"Hey, come back!... Guards!... Guards! The captives are escaping!"

The kids started running fast. Red lights turned on and the alarm device had started hooting loudly in the whole building. The corridors soon echoed from the thousands of running footsteps up and down. Once, the kids had to stop and hid behind an armor statue and wait till the cost was clear again.

"How are we gonna get out? There are guards everywhere." Makoto whispered to Gou anxiously.

"We go through the air-duct. I saw it on the way here and it leads straight out the entrance… We are close now. Come on!"

They crept out from the statue and started running further. Suddenly, Kimi stopped by a huge double door.

"Kimi, what are you doing?" Gou asked confused.

They watched as the girl bent down on her stomach and slipped a folded paper under the door. "I made a drawing for our great-grandpa as a Christmas present."

"Why?" Makoto looked at her with an uncomprehending grimace. "He is an evil, greedy, old man."

"Maybe. But he is like that perhaps because he doesn't have friends and family. He might be sad that Santa Claus doesn't bring him anything." Kimi said and stood up.

"Yuck… it seems Dad's mushy friendship stories have infected you." Makoto said disgusted and he feigned throwing up.

"Do you want a punch on your nose?" Kimi raised her fist threateningly to his face.

Makoto's eyes crossed as he stared dumbly. This was the first time Kimi had shown physical threat.

"Argh! We don't have time for this! Come on!" Gou grabbed their hands and pulled them quickly along when he heard approaching footsteps coming from behind them.

Soon they found the air-duct in the bottom of the wall beside a knight statue. Gou quickly unfixed the bars and, one after the other, they climbed in. Gou pulled out a flashlight and lit the narrow way before them. The duct was long and had many cross ways. As they were crawling forward as fast as they could, behind the walls they could hear the muffled stomping footsteps and Boris' cursing shout.

" _Find them you idiots! I don't care if you have to tumble up the whole castle even from HELL but find them! Or you all gonna be thrown into the snakes' cage!"_

When they finally reached the end of line, Gou gave a few hard kick and the bars crashed out. They crawled out and the cold fresh air hit their cheeks instantly. Looking around, Gou had a feeling this was not the place they should have come out, and when he looked below he instantly realised why.

"Oh no." he said disappointed and shuffled back a few steps from the edge.

"What is it?" Makoto carefully crawled out behind him and leant over his shoulder only to see the depth between them and the ground.

They had landed on the east side of the castle and right on a ledge. From here there was only one way down and that was the water runoff canal.

"We have no other choice than to slide down on the canal." said Gou as he watched the guards rushing up and down below them everywhere. If they hurried they might can get through the gate before they espied them. He turned back to Makoto. "You go first while I take Kimi."

Makoto nodded while Kimi cheered.

"Yay! We are gonna slide!"

"A very big downhill if you ask me." Makoto murmured as he took an unsure glance down. He tried very hard to imagine that it was a downhill and not turn giddy at the depth.

However, they had no other chance. They sat on the canal, Makoto first, then Gou with Kimi on his lap, who held onto her plush bunny. Gou counted for the start.

"Okay then… let's go!"

They gave a push and with a rapid space they slid down with a swish. They didn't even have time to scream as the next moment they fell head-on the thick, fluffy snow. They quickly wriggled out of the snow and started running towards the gate. Gou was pulling Kimi behind him by her hand.

… **Durr!**... Suddenly, shooting guns echoed in the air and the kids were screaming now. They had espied them. A guard took aim on Gou but before he could shot Boris popped up behind him and gave him a hard smack on his head.

"You fool! I said catch them, not shoot them! How am I gonna take my revenge-war if you kill them! _Idiot!_ "

The kids were close to the gate now… only a few steps… then BOOM! The gate shut closed right before them.

"What are we do now?" Makoto cried desperately.

Gou looked back in fright where a group of black hooded men were running towards them fast… he didn't know what could they do… they were trapped… But at that moment something wild and fast rushed against the iron-gate ad smashed it open in a split second. They kids stared with awe as a big, red horse-drawn sleigh stopped before them. From the carriage four badass looking men jumped down.

"I see we've arrived just in time for the party." Tala declared triumphantly as he pulled out his blade and launcher for ready. Then he looked down at the kids and had to blink twice. "Oh for bloody blade's shake. You father has mentioned that you are three but didn't say that you're mixed clones."

"Who are you?" Gou asked confused.

"Let's say we are old allies of your father." Tala cut short the topic.

"Heh, look at that little dwarf. He looks exactly like that pesky Kinomiya." Ian pointed with a giggle at Makoto.

"Who are you calling a dwarf?" Makoto shot back vehemently.

"Yep. That's Takao alright."

"I know! You're Santa Claus!" Kimi exclaimed as she pointed excitedly at Tala's wild, red hair.

Poor Tala sweat-dropped at that comment.

Bryan broke into snicker. "Hehe, she got you there for good!"

"Cut it out guys. This is no time for playground. We have an action here to achieve." snapped Spencer who was always the most stoic, soldier one in the group after Kai. He pointed towards Boris and the armed guards.

"Kids, you climb on the carriage and drive off fast." Tala gave them the order and they did what was told.

Gou quickly took place on the front seat and grabbed the rein. Makoto helped Kimi up on the backseat while he shouted over his brother. "Do you know how to drive this thing?"

"Of course! Dad taught me!" Gou waited a bit then glanced back at the blitzkrieg Boys who were going on an open blade war with Boris and his gang. Tala looked back at him over his shoulder once more and shouted.

"Go on!"

Gou didn't hesitate anymore; he gave a determined slap with the rein and the horses reared on their two feet wildly before pulled on the sleigh-carriage. They galloped out on the shattered gate and the kids cheered for their freedom.

"Woho! Yey, we did it!" Makoto screamed.

"Not so fast Gou!" Kimi yammered beside Makoto and closed her eyes tightly.

"We must Kimi! What if they come after us?" Gou slapped the rein again and the carriage speed up. "If we hurry we'll be home at 2nd day of Christmas."

They were racing constantly for a good hour, passing through hills and forests. The whole land was covered by white blanket that it was hard to orientate which was the right way.

"Are you sure we have to go this way?" Makoto spoke from the backseat as he looked around with a frown.

"Sure I'm sure. We just have to follow that star. It shows us the way." Gou pointed up on the red glinting star on the navy blue sky.

Kimi's teeth chattered and she rubbed her arms. "M-Makoto… I-I'm c-cold."

Makoto pulled out a warm blanket he found under their feet and bundled his little sister and himself in it so they would warm each other. Gou, on the front seat, had difficulties. The breeze blew hoar frost onto his eyes and cheeks and he began to feel his hands go stiff by the constant gripping. He sneezed and rubbed his nose with his gloved hand. He didn't notice when they slipped over a big rock and the carriage gave a jump. At that moment Kimi's plush bunny fell out and landed below the hill on a small lake.

"Ah! My bunny!" she cried desperately.

Gou stopped the carriage and jumped down. He slid down the hill and walked slowly over the ice lake.

"Be careful Gou." told him Makoto.

"Don't worry." he waved him off jauntily. He carefully tiptoed over the ice and when he reached the plush animal he held it up triumphantly. "I got it!"

Makoto's face cheered but the next moment paled as he stared over in horror. "Gou watch out!"

As the boy turned he was met by a growling wolf at the other end of the lake.

"Oh-oh…"

"Gou run!"

Makoto didn't have to tell him twice. Gou took up running in a split second. The wolf made a spring after him. It jumped but missed its victim and the next moment the wild animal was struggling in the ice cold water when it broke under its weight. Gou was running fast towards the shore but before he could reach it the thin ice broke under him, too.

"Gou!" Makoto and Kimi cried in fear.

Gou was struggling for a while but luckily he was close to the shore and the water was shallow. He managed to crawl out. Just as he was out his wet clothes instantly stuck to his skin and went stiff as the frosty cold hit on it. Something sharp stabbed on his chest and he started shivering madly.

Far off, a whole kennel of wolves appeared after they had nosed out the kids. Gou took fight with the time as he made a run up on the hill while he shouted. "Speed on the carriage Makoto! Hurry!"

Makoto, with a swift movement, jumped on the first seat and grabbed the rein. He glanced back in fear and saw that his brother almost reached them, but behind them the wolves were coming even nearer.

"Get moving!" Gou screamed now in a raspy voice.

Makoto flung the rein and the carriage moved on. Gou managed to grab on the cage and jump on it before it sped up rapidly. Makoto tried to take control of it but in lack of experience he was unsure of himself. He was fidgeting nervously as the horses galloped frantic. Suddenly, he spotted a cleft right before them and a shaky, wooden bridge that crossed over it.

"Gou! There is a narrow bridge ahead of us and I don't know if I can…"

"You can do it! Just keep up!" shouted back at him Gou who saw that the wolves hadn't given up and were running after them tenaciously. He quickly gave back the plush for Kimi then dove his hand into his pocket and pulled out Black Dranzer. "When we reach the bridge don't slow down just keep going!"

Makoto turned back his head at him and gasped. "You're not planning that you –"

"Just watch the path!"

Makoto bit down hard on his lower lip when they got close to it, then cried back. "Kimi, duck your head!"

The girl did so and even pulled the blanket over her head. The carriage bumped along the bridge. They were only a few inches from the edge to fall in the deadly depth. Gou launched the blade and waited for the right moment while he prayed hopefully.

 _Please, let it work._

The carriage reached the other side with a big bump and Gou felt this was the now-or-never moment.

"Let it rip!"

The black-green blade spun swiftly over the bridge. It smashed and burnt it in half. The pieces fell into the cleft and it forced the wolves to stop at the edge. They growled angrily after their escaped victims. The blade flew back into Gou's calling hand who smiled gratefully at it. "Thank you that you helped for us. I guess that means we are friends now, right?" The image of the dark phoenix gave a glow as an answer, then Gou placed it back safely into his pocket.

"We did it! Wohoo!" Makoto cried.

Kimi peeped out from the blanket and smiled, too.

"Yeah." a weak smile came across Gou's lips before sudden weakness took over on him. He didn't know what was happening to him but he was getting tired and his skin was burning more and more under his wet clothes. He pulled some of the blanket over him from Kimi to get comfortable and prevent getting colder, but somehow it didn't help on him. The burning in his chest increased and was getting heavier to breath and soon sleepiness took power on him.

"Gou." Makoto blinked back at him worried.

"I-I'm fine. Just keep it up Makoto. We are soon home." Gou mumbled.

Kimi petted her brother's face fondly while her eyes moistened in fear.

After an hour they reached a hill wherefrom they could spot the lamplights of the houses and the Hiwatari Mansion's back garden on the downhill.

"We did it." Makoto's eyes sparkled with rising joy. "We are home. Hey guys, we are here…" his words trailed off when he glanced back.

Gou had fallen asleep on his side and didn't stir. His face was pale and he looked very weak.

"Makoto, something's wrong with Gou." Kimi yammered worried.

"Oh no… hang on. We are almost there."

He sped on even more and they glided down the hill and drove fast straight towards their house. When they reached the garden Makoto screamed from his lungs.

"Dad! We are here!... Papa! Dad!"

The front door suddenly flung open and a gasping Takao rushed out, only to stop shocked in his tracks. He didn't believe his eyes.

"Oh my god… Kai! Come quick!"

He ran madly towards the kids, followed by his mate close behind when he heard the shout.

"Papa!"

"Dad!"

Stopping the carriage, Makoto and Kimi jumped down and ran into parents' arms.

"Where have you been? Are you alright?" Takao kept pestering them with questions while he hugged them tightly. He looked at them if they were harmless.

"We are okay Dad, but Gou is not well." Makoto babbled when he managed to free himself from his dad's strong cuddle.

"Gou is ill." Kimi whined.

" _What?"_ Takao instantly let go of Makoto and they all ran quickly to the carriage. Takao foreran Kai and crawled up on the backseat to check on his son. "Gou." he stroked his face in worry, but the boy made no move. "His face his burning. He must be having fever." he bundled his son carefully in the blanket before rose him up and handed him over Kai's awaiting arms.

He jumped down from the carriage and they rushed towards the house. Max had just stepped on the doorway, wondering what had happened, and he had just enough time to jump aside before Kai would have overrode on him.

"Kai, what the… Makoto? Kimi?" Max blinked in surprise and confusion as the little group of family rushed inside. Rei's curious face peeked out from the kitchen as Kai passed by him with the unconscious Gou in his arms. He nearly freaked out the nekojin as he snapped at him. "Give the kids a hot-chocolate and calm them till I come back."

"Call the doctor Max!" threw at his friend Takao as he ran up the stairs after Kai.

Max and Rei exchanged shocked looks before they hurried off. The happiness and joy was big when Gramps and Kenny got to know the good news that the kids were back, but none of them were as relieved as Hilary. The young woman broke into another flood of tears as she hugged Makoto and Kimi tightly who were a little humble-mouthed at the over-melted assault. However, when the doctor had arrived deep silence fell into the house. Everyone was waiting now nervously the news about Gou's shape.

When Kai finally came down, his face looked weary, yet he was collected.

"How is Gou?" asked Rei concerned who couldn't wait further as soon as Kai stepped in the kitchen.

"He's caught a pretty nasty cold and has high fever. The doctor says if his fever goes down somewhat by the morning he might avoids pneumonia." Kai sighed and the others lowered their heads. All they could do now was to wait and hope. The dual haired man then took up his dead serious expression and turned to his other kids who were sipping their hot-chocolate peacefully. "Now tell me _exactly_ what did happen." it was a demand not a question as he crossed his arms, waiting.

Makoto gulped miserably at his father's pinning glare, knowing very well that he was the one this time who had to spit out their disobedience. "Um, well, it started like that…"

Up in the bedroom Takao wasn't leaving Gou's side for a minute. He was sitting beside him to keep check on him, waiting if his son would wake up. However, Gou's shape didn't get much better since they'd safely tucked him in the warm bed. His sweaty face was still warm and kept murmuring his dad's name in his sleep. Takao pushed aside a few locks of hair from his damp face fondly.

Just when the doctor had left Kai stepped in the room. He walked up to Takao and put a comforting hand on his broad shoulder. "Any changes?"

"Not any yet. He's still sleeping." Takao said ruefully.

"It will be alright now. He is a strong boy."

Takao's lips curved into a small smile. "Yeah. You're right."

Kai let Takao sit there in silence by Gou's side for a while, then he nudged him off. "Come. Makoto and Kimi are whining after you."

Feeling his heart heavy to leave his ill son alone, but knowing he had to take care of his other children too, Takao gave in to Kai's lead. Together they left the room, leaving the door open, and joint the others down.

 **x ~ * ÷ ~ Ö ~ ÷ * ~ x**

Next morning brought clear sky and even the sun peeked out from behind them clouds. The snow had drifted away. Everyone was up but in the boys' room one was still sleeping… but long. Gou's eyes fluttered open and looked around when he felt soft blankets and a fluffy pillow under his head. His heart made a flip; he was in his own bed, in their room. He noticed another interesting thing; a white plush bunny was placed beside him. Kimi must have put it in his bed while he was sleeping. As his memory soon cleared out about all those things they had gone through a joy of relief washed through him. He was home again… _Home_ …

Suddenly the door cracked open and Makoto and Kimi peeked in.

"Gou." Kimi's chirpy voice made Gou smile.

He was glad they were safe. He sat up slowly in his bed, though he still felt his head dizzy, and was weak. The two siblings rushed to his bed and crawled up on it.

"How are feeling?" Makoto asked. "You made us scared pretty bad, especially Dad."

"Really?" Gou coughed. "They worried for me?"

"Damn right! Dad kept checking over you every hour and ordered us to not disturb you until you wake up… Actually, we shouldn't be here after Father had punished me that I can't watch tv for a whole week because I didn't tell them when you left and I took Kimi out in danger, too." Makoto scratched his head sheepishly. Then he gave a shrug. "But it's okay, I can survive that."

Gou lowered his head with guilt. "I'm sorry. It's my fault that you got into trouble, too. Papa and Dad are probably very disappointed at me." his fingers gripped tightly on the sheets.

"No, they are not." Makoto shook his head. "I told them that you escaped us from Boris and then how did you save us from the wolves. They are not mad."

"Pvease, don't go away again Gou." Kimi looked up at him pleadingly.

"Don't worry Kimi, I will never run away again, I just…"

Suddenly, sound of footsteps were approaching and Gou quickly pulled the blanket over his head to hide. The next moment Takao stepped in with a tray of fresh made oatmeal.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Just wanted to check if Gou's doing better." Makoto answered innocently.

"And where is he?" Takao raised an eyebrow.

Kimi pointed to the big hump and snickered. Takao looked over and a playful smile grazed his lips. He then turned to his kids. "Go down the kitchen. Rei has made pancakes for you." he gave them a wink.

"Yay! Pancakes!" Makoto and Kimi cheered and stormed out the room in a hurry.

Takao sat on the edge of the bed and placed the tray in his lap. He was peering abstractly at the moveless hump for a while then spoke archly. "Hm, it's very sad Gou is not here. He would probably love to eat the oatmeal I've made for him… well, I guess I have to eat alone then."

"Is there oatmeal?" Gou suddenly jolted up from his hiding with a bouncing excitement. But just as his gaze met his dad's he went shy. "Oh…" his shoulders slumped down.

But Takao's face didn't show any sign of resentment. He was smiling fondly at him. "Hello there sleepy-head. So you're here, after all. I guess this means you're doing better if you have the energy to play." he chuckled and put a hand on Gou's forehead. "Hm, you still have a little fever but it will go away."

He then placed the tray before Gou. "I made your favourite. This will definitely help you to get well."

Gou looked down at the steaming oatmeal then raised his gaze at his dad. His stomach was still in a knot until he did what he had to do. "Dad?"

"Yes son?"

Gou took a deep breath and mustered all his courage. He dove a hand deep under his blanket before pulled out the object that had been pressing weight on his heart. He handed Black Dranzer to his father. "I'm sorry I took Black Dranzer. Don't punish Makoto, it was all my fault. I know that you and Papa are disappointed at me." he lowered his gaze shamefully.

Takao's eyes softened. "Son, we love you more than anything in this world. You three are the best thing what Father and I can ever have. And after what you have done that you saved your siblings, I can't tell with words how proud we are at you."

Gou glanced up at him and Takao smiled mysteriously at him. "You know what? I guess it's better if _you_ give back Black Dranzer for Father when you two are alone… he would be happy." he gave a small wink.

"Oh… okay." after a short silence Gou asked. "Dad? Do you think Papa is not angry at me anymore?"

"I'm sure he is not… and I tell you something: your father is the strongest man I've ever met." Takao's eyes shone with warmth.

"Really?"

"Really."

Just then the said man walked in the room casually.

"How is our little patient doing?" he stopped beside Takao and crossed his arms.

"Better!" Gou bounced excited. "With Dad's super vital oatmeal I'll be up in split time and can't wait to start practising with Dranzer." he smiled widely before a heavy cough took over on him.

Takao clapped his back calmly. "Now-now, I guess you should wait for that a little." he then took a glance at Kai and couldn't miss the gleam of joy and proud shining in the Phoenix Master's eyes. It seemed everything was going to be alright now.

However, when he turned back something caught his eyes. "Gou, what's this?" Takao grabbed his little hands and gazed at the half healed wounds with deep frown.

"Oh, that I got when Boris punished me through the training." Gou mumbled sheepishly.

A sudden shiver rushed up on Takao's spine when he felt a wash of energy vibrate through the air. Looking up, he just caught the glimpse of demonic gleam in Kai's crimson orbs and a deep hiss. Fists clenching firm by his sides, the dual haired man stormed out of the room wrathfully in the next second.

"Kai… Kai!" Takao quickly ran after him, leaving the confused looking Gou alone as he started eating.

Downstairs the others could hear stamping steps approaching with Takao's shout following after it.

"Kai wait!"

The Russian rushed down the stairs, not stopping for a minute. He seemed so upset that if anyone tried to cross his way he would overrode on the person without a second thought. He crossed past the kitchen only to bark a command for the puzzled looking raven haired.

" **Rei you come with me."**

Everyone stared dumbfounded. Kai was very pissed off. Rei dropped the dish drying towel and followed his friend instantly. He had no idea what was going on but he knew it was useless to ask Kai about it. They marched in the hallway and grabbed their coats just as Takao had reached them.

"Kai, please don't do anything stupid. You hear me?"

" **Hn."** a stubborn sharp glare was the only reply Kai sent back to his mate before he threw open the door and stormed out with Rei in his track.

"Kai!" Takao stood in the doorway with rising worry in his chest. Takao's anger could smash a mountain if it was for his beloved ones, but if Kai's system set off it was like hell would come upon earth. He really wouldn't be in Boris' shoes now.

"Takao, what is it? What's got into Kai all of the sudden? Where are they going?" Max walked up to him with a concerned face.

Takao blew out a sigh. "I'm not sure Max, but I hope he won't get arrested."

 **x ~ * ÷ ~ Ö ~ ÷ * ~ x**

Hours passed by and Takao was walking up and down nervously, waiting that Rei might call them any minute to tell Boris got murdered by Kai and now he is under arrest at the police. He didn't even know how would he handle it if he had to raise their children alone while his mate was sitting in prison. His ominous thoughts popped up right away, however, when the front door finally swung open. To his big relief Rei came back with Kai, safe and unhurt. But the biggest surprise was when behind them appeared the Blitzkrieg Boys. Takao greeted them friendly and let them in.

Since the company had grown kind of big Takao ushered everyone in the living room where the fireplace and Christmas tree's cosy warmth surrounded them. Regarding for Gou's health state, Takao had prepared a place for him one of the couches while Kai went up to bring him down. They didn't want their son miss out this big family holiday because of his illness.

When Kai walked down the stairs with Gou bundled up in his arms, who clung dearly on his father's neck, warmth spread through in Takao's heart at the sight. While they watched as the kids wrapped out their presents with eager excitement; they brought Gou's to the couch where he was sitting; in the meanwhile they listened the story of how did they catch Boris and his gang.

"You guys should have been there to see that show. When Kai and Rei arrived we had already taken down those creeps. They received a good amount of bruises on their faces but then… Hohoo…" Tala whooped naughtily as he raised a glass of vodka to his mouth, then went on. "I swear I have never seen Boris beg for his shit life while Kai was strangling him. He kept howling into his face that he would burn the asshole alive if he ever tried to raise a hand on his children… haha, the poor dumbshit. Was it like that, eh Rei?"

The raven haired nodded eagerly while he flashed a wide smile. "We had to rip Kai off of Boris with Tala when the guy's face was turning deep purple. When the police arrived they wanted to arrest Kai, too, for using brutal physical violence but after I'd explained them the whole situation luckily they let us go."

"It was hilarious! Just like in the good old days!" Bryan laughed.

"I can figure that." Takao said grumpily and cast a smug glare at his mate who only smirked triumphantly of himself. One side, it pissed Takao that he was left out from the fight while other side he was resent at Kai for letting his hot temper almost sent him into prison. He was only glad that the kids were so occupied with their presents that they weren't paying attention.

"However, nothing was as funny as when your daughter called Tala the Santa Claus!" Ian giggled cockily.

Takao choked out a laugh. "Really? She said that?"

"I resent being called that!" Tala huffed annoyed. "I mean come on, what does it makes me look like the Santa Claus?"

"Probably your hair." marked Spencer.

"Why? What's wrong with my hair?" Tala looked dumbfounded.

"Nothing. It's just so stick-out that it can't be helped how foolish it looks." Bryan snorted teasingly.

" _Say what?"_ Tala's face took the expression like the taste of his drink. "Like you guys look more charming then me. Jeez, kids these days…"

Kai smirked at him and hit below the belt of Tala's pride. "My daughter has good skills in theatre. Be prepared that you are going to take the job for next year."

This comment had completely devastated the read haired Russian. "Gods no." he moaned as he slumped back on his seat and slapped a hand to his face.

The others broke into laugh.

"And? What did you guys wish for the new year?" Ian asked then the couple who were sitting across on the couch. Gou was sitting between them playing with his newly got toy.

Takao looked at his son then everyone else around the room. Then he said what was in his heart. "Nothing. I think we got the best Christmas present in the world and there is nothing more we need." he smiled at Kai while he reached out a hand to him. The dual haired man returned the gesture and held his mate's strong hand securely.

They gazed at each other lovingly and the silent agreement was univocal between them. They really wished nothing more in this world than what they were having now.

A big family.

 **x ~ * ÷ ~ Ö ~ ÷ * ~ x**

In the prison a very old man was sitting on his bed with a crumpled paper in his wrinkled hands. His expression showed no longer power or potency that would frighten anyone. His dull eyes stared blank before himself… He had lost again… and all because of a few defenseless kids.

The guards who passed by his cell shook their head in pity. Even though this man had caused many trouble and pain for his own family members, they felt sorry for his soul. He might was a rich business man but he barely knew anything about the really important things in life. Care. Love. A family.

Voltaire slowly unwrapped the drawing that Kimi had made for him. He peered at it for a long time, then he groused. "What a nonsense." The scratchy drawing looked so childish and naive. Yet, he couldn't drop the paper from his hands and for some strange reason his eyes glued to the bright colours that made the whole picture so sweet…

Then, something moved in him and he heard the magic of Christmas clanged in the air. The ice around his heart slowly cracked…

* * *

 **x * ÷ ~ The End ~ ÷ * x**

* * *

Oh my I can't believe I have really finished it! Another nice masterpiece work. I was thinking a lot if I should put in Voltaire in the end, but then I thought you might wanted to know what happened to him.

Now I'm going for a few weeks break to rest and gather my thoughts together before I return to my other story. Thank you that you were here and please honour me with a review if you liked this story. I'll look forward to see you back at my other story, **Enchanted Heart**. Bye-bye!


End file.
